Gohan cae en el universo 6
by UsuarioCasual
Summary: Cuando por fin parece que el terrible villano majin buu va a hacer vencido por Gohan y Goku este como método de escape destruye el planeta de tierra. En la destrucción del planeta Gohan es atrapado por un agujero de gusano que lo lleva a un universo diferente
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic y pues soy novato e intentaré progresar con cada fic que publique: D Bueno sí más que decir empecemos Bola de los derechos de dragón / z / gt / super no son míos y pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

(Universo 7)

Una batalla por el destino de la tierra estaba desatada

Un joven de 17 años con cabello que desafía la gravedad y solo un mechon en la frente con vestimenta de un gi con una camiseta azul por debajo,y botas azules oscuras contra una criatura rosa con un chaleco dorado y azul

El joven: no te saldrás con la tuya Majin buu!

Majin buu: Gohan tú ya perdiste, tuviste que eliminarme mientras podías

Decia la criatura enfureciendo a Gohan y este en un intento de enfrentarlo va volando a toda velocidad empezando a tener una gran batalla igualada por unos momentos pero que el mounstro rosa tiene una ventaja clara.

Majin buu: no es increíble mi nuevo poder? Que sucede? ¿Qué no viniste para matarme? Jajaja Gohan salía de las rocas muy mal y con pocas fuerzas.

Gohan: Maldición si tan solo lo hubiera eliminado cuando pude ni Gotenks ni el señor Piccolo hubieran sido absorbidos y esto no hubiera ocurrido

dijo el joven Saiyajin casi derrotado

(Planeta de los kaioshins)

Goku: ¡Oh no! Gohan está contra las cuerdas! Maldición y yo aquí sin poder ayudarlo! Decía un furioso y frustrado Sayayin

Ro kaioshin: bueno, creo que no hay otra forma

Shiin: Ro kaioshin de que está hablando?

Ro kaioshin: tengo que darle mi vida a Goku para que pueda ayudar a Gohan

Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados con lo dicho por kaioshin

Kibito: está usted seguro Ro kaioshin?

Ro kaioshin: totalmente. Y luego de eso. Ro kaioshin como resultado da su vida a Goku

Gokú: Muchas gracias Ro kaioshin

Ro kaioshin: date prisa y usa estos arcillos potara y fusionate con Gohan! Es la única manera de derrotar a Majin Buu

Goku: bien. Goku se teletransporta a la tierra

Mientras tanto en la batalla Se puede observar un Gohan debilitado.

Majin buu: Jaja ahora no eres tan hablador como en el principio, ¿eh?

En ese preciso momento llega Goku en SSJ3 penetrando un golpe certero a Buu que los manda a volar

Goku: Gohan toma este arcillo y póntelo en la oreja derecha! Goku le tira el arcillo en Gohan, pero antes que lo recibo es interceptado por una bola de ki de Majin Buu

Goku / Gohan: ¡No! Gritaron al ver el arcillo destruido

Majin buu: No se que era esos arcillos pero al juzgar por sus caras eran importantes para vencerme, lastima y no resultó JAJAJA

Goku: Maldito!

Gohan: ¡Maldición! Te acabaré buu! Dicho eso, padre e hijo, atacaban, pero cada vez que teníamos más problemas para bloquear los ataques hasta que ...

Majin buu: AAAAAAAAAHHHH gritaba el ser rosado

Gohan: ¿Qué le sucede?

Goku: no lo sé, pero su ki dismimuye precipitadamente

Después de unos segundos se notaría que un chaleco dorado y azul paso a una capa blanca el torso del ser rosado

Majin buu: NOOOOO PUEDE SER! ESTABA APUNTO DE GANAR!

Gohan: la fusión de Goten y Trunks a acabado! Majin buu ahora es más débil

Goku: ¡Ahora Gohan! Esta es tu oportunidad de destruirlo una vez por todas!

Sin más ni menos que un segundo, el semi-saiyajin está cargando a un poderoso Kamehameha para lanzarselo pero en ese preciso momento...

Majin buu: SI NO PUEDO GANAR, USTEDES SE VAN A MORIR CONMIGO MISERABLES!

dicho esto el poder de Majin comenzó a destruir todo el planeta tierra con múltiples ráfagas de ki

Majin buu: VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO!

Goku ya había sujetado al señor Satán y Dende solo le quedaba Gohan

Goku: ¡GOHAN, TOMA MI MANO!

el joven guerrero intentó su mano pero un agujero de gusano creado la energía que desdoblaba el espacio-tiempo había absorbido a nuestro protagonista

Goku: ¡GOHAAAAAAAAAANN!

Goku se teletransporto al planeta de los kaioshins

(Agujero de gusano)

Nuestro joven guerrero debería ser un lugar oscuro y un vacío Un lugar sin nada tangible Hasta que aprecio Un poco de luz en un túnel lleno de oscuridad

Pudo ver queqrstaba cayendo en un planeta desconocido y que ha tenido un impacto en el duro y firme en la corteza

El joven estaba sumergido en un gran cráter a unos pocos metros de la superficie

Mientras que el joven estaba inconsciente, una chica de pelos puntiagudos parados con mechones que caigan en su frente, con una vestimenta de una brasier color rosa y un pantalón color morado, estaba cerca de la zona de impacto donde se estrello el semi-saiyajin. Al escuchar el estruendo va hacia el lugar y se encuentra en el joven muy mal herido.

?: Supongo que tendré que atenderlo yo misma. Decía la joven mientras cargaba al Sayayin.

¿Qué le depara a nuestro joven guerrero?

Bueno espero que les guste ,se que fue corto pero solo es una introducción :D

PD:No estoy pensado en que Gohan forme pareja pero quién sabe quizás cambie de idea


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Gracias por curarme...señorita Caulifla

(Universo 6)

Planeta desconocido

Nuestro joven protagonista estaba abriendo sus ojos luego de estar varios días inconsciente Cuando los abre ve que está acostado cubierto de muchos vendajes y que su gi de combate está reposando en una silla Este lo recibe y se viste

?: Vaya parece que la bella durmiente despertó. Se escuchó la voz de una chica Gohan volteó y vio una chica quizás casi de su edad que tenía un pelo puntiagudo y desordenado y quedaba únicamente un top de color magenta y unos brazaletes negros. Porta pantalones holgados de color púrpura y zapatos grises

Gohan:Usted fue la que me ayudó?

? : Si así es

Gohan: No tengo la manera de expresarle mi gratitud señorita. Decía un Gohan muy agradecido

?: No es nada y por cierto,me llamo Caulifla

Gohan: Un gusto conocerla señorita Caulifla mi nombre es Son Gohan pero llamame solo Gohan

Caulifla: Oye puedes explicarme cómo hiciste para terminar en un cráter a 10 metros de la superficie muy mal herido? Decía Caulifla con curiosidad

Gohan: Bueno lo que pasó fue que estuve batallando contra un monstruo que amenazaba con destruir el planeta tierra de hecho estaba casi derrotado por mí y mi padre hasta que un extraño agujero me succionó trayendome aquí ahora por alguna razón no sé dónde estoy y no puedo sentir la energía de mi padre o alguien conocido. Dijo esto Gohan con una cara triste al pensar que podrían estar muertos todos

Caulifla: Muy interesante tu historia pero exactamente qué es un Majin buu? Nunca e escuchado hablar de un planeta llamado tierra Están palabras dejaron perplejo al semi-sayayin

Gohan: Que? Disculpe señorita en donde me encuentro exactamente?

Caulifla: Estás en el planeta sadala hogar de los Sayayines defensores de paz y esas estupideces. Decía Caulifla al no querer ser parte de la organización que tenían los Sayayines

*Mente de Gohan*: Planeta sadala? Sayayines? Y aún peor Sayayines defensores de la paz? Que acaso los Saiyajins eran tiranos que conquistaban planetas?

Están preguntas retumbaban en la cabeza del joven guerrero

Caulifla: Por tu expresión en tu cara creo que no eres de aquí,no?

Gohan:No,realmente no. Decía Gohan aún perplejo

Caulifla: Acaso eres un Sayayin?

Gohan: Si lo soy,pero creo que no de este universo

Caulifla:No de este universo?

Gohan:Si, de donde yo vengo los Saiyajines ya están casi extintos,sólo hay 5 en el planeta tierra,y además no eran defensores, eran tiranos que cazaban y recolectaban planetas para venderlos Caulifla: vaya, eso no suena a lo que ocurre acá. Caulifla sorprendida por el relato de Gohan

Gohan: supongo que tendré que buscar la forma para volver con mi familia

Caulifla:Y oye Gohan según lo que me contaste tú eres muy fuerte, no es así?

Gohan : Bueno sí,supongo que sí. Decía Gohan sin querer presumir pues para él el más fuerte siempre será su padre

Caulifla:Genial! Enfréntate a mi!

Gohan:Bueno,tú me curaste y ayudaste cuando lo necesite...Claro lo haré

Caulifla :Bueno porque no salimos a luchar a fuera? Estaban dirigiéndose fuera del escondite de Caulifla a lo que Gohan podía observar a un montón secuaces pero había una chica que resaltaba, una Sayayin que parecía tener una actitud algo tímida en comparación a los demás. Gohan no le tomó mucha importancia y se dirigió a la zona de combate

Gohan se puso en su pose de batalla Caulifla hizo lo mismo Había un silencio que solo se puede escuchar a la brisa pasando hasta que por fin Caulifla se lanzó al ataque tirando un golpe al rostro Gohan lo detiene con un poco de dificultad,los dos Saiyajines sonrieron porque sabían que está batalla iba a ser reñida. Intercambiaron golpes,los Sayayines estaban a la par Caulifla da un golpe al estómago de Gohan,este contraataque desapareciendo y volviendo aparecer detrás de ella golpeándole por la espalda y enviándola a las rocas Esta sale haciendo una emboscada que por poco Gohan esquiva

Gohan: Nada mal,peleas muy bien.

Halagando la habilidad de Caulifla en las peleas

Caulifla:lo mismo digo,hace bastante que no me divertía en una batalla. Decía la Saijayin que estaba disfrutando su pelea Luego de esa mini charla volvieron al combate que estaba demasiado igualado pero Gohan iba dominando por su amplia experiencia en batallas

(Universo 7)

Planeta de los supremos kaiosamas

Ro kaio shin,shin y kibito no podían creer lo que acababa de ocurrir,el planeta tierra destruido y Gohan desaparecido Llegando Goku con su teletransportación acompañado de mister Satan y Dende

Goku: los dejo con mister Satan y Dende ,iré a por las esferas del dragón en namek

Dicho eso el saiyajin se fue teletransportandose

Planeta namek

Goku llegó a la aldea del gran patriarca en su ayuda

Namekiano: Son Goku a que debemos su visita ?

Goku: necesito la ayuda del gran patriarca. Dijo con una cara serie

Namekiano: como usted diga

Gran Patriarca: Son Goku a que debo esta inesperada visita?

Goku: Gran patriarca necesito su ayuda,el planeta tierra fue destruido y con ella las esferas y por eso necesito que me presten las suyas. Dijo Goku aún estando serio

Gran Patriarca: Bueno es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por usted señor Goku,usted y todos sus amigos nos libraron del tirano de freezer.

Se reunieron las esferas y se invoco al gran dragón Porunga

Porunga: Tienen la posibilidad de que les cumpla 3 deseos digamelos y los realizaré

Goku: Pídale que reconstruya la tierra por favor

Gran patriarca: de acuerdo Hablando en namekiano le explica el deseo a Porunga

Eso será muy fácil. Diciendo eso le brillan lo ojos y dijo

Porunga: Ya está cumplido

Goku: Pídale que traiga de regreso a Son Gohan aquí por favor El patriarca explicando el deseo Pero Porunga no realiza nada

Goku: Que pasa? Porque aún Gohan no está aquí?

Porunga: Son Gohan no está más en este universo,traerlo de vuelta está más allá de mis capacidades,pidan otro deseo

Goku: Otro universo? A qué se refiere con otro universo? No puede ser Gohan!. Decía un Goku frustrado por no saber cómo traer a Gohan de vuelta

Goku: muy bien ya sé cuál será mi tercer deseo. Dijo Goku con cara seria

Cuál será el deseo de Goku?

Y bueno gente dejo el capítulo por aquí y para los que les gustaría saber los niveles de poder de estos personajes serían así

Gohan: 60.000.000

Gohan súper saiyayin:

Gohan súper Sayayin 2:

Gohan Estado Definitivo : ..000

Caulifla:57.000.000

Goku:100.000.000

Goku Super Saiyan:.000

Goku Super Saiyajin 2:.000

Goku Super Sayayin 3:.000

Kale:40.000.000


	3. Chapter 3

Todos lo derechos de dragón ball/z/súper/gt/héroes no son míos y pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation

Capítulo 3:

¿Un súper Sayayin? ¡El entrenamiento de Caulifla!

Nos ubicamos en el momento de combate reñido de Gohan y Caulifla Los dos estaban igualados pero con una ligera superioridad de Gohan por el motivo de tener un poco más de experiencia en combates Caulifla atacaba con todo y Gohan se limitaba a defenderse y contratacar Luego de eso se separaron solo para volver a atacar los dos chocaron saiyayines chocaron sus puños que increíblemente el impacto produjo fuertes vientos y mini terremotos Los dos Sayayines sonrieron al saber que está batalla era placentera para los dos

Gohan: Bueno es hora que nos pongamos serios,transformarte en súper saiyayin

Caulifla: Un súper... saiyayin? Decia la saiyayin al no saber que era eso

Gohan: Que? No conoces la transformación del súper saiyayin?

Caulifla: nunca eh oído hablar de un súper saiyayin. Decia la chica con curiosidad

Gohan: Bueno,te la mostraré. Dicho eso el suelo empieza a temblar, en el aire se sentía el aumento de poder

Caulifla:Que? Está aumentando su poder de una forma increíble!

Los ojos de Gohan pasaron a un colorido verdoso,su cabello paso de uno oscuro a dorado,un aura dorado se desplegaba de su cuerpo Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAHHH. Lanzó un grito estremecedor,y luego una luz cegó a caulifla por unos segundos Cuando caulifla abrió nuevamente los ojos no podía creer esa nueva forma tan poderosa

Gohan:Y bien? Que te parece? Este el poderosisimo súper saiyayin que puede aumentar tu nivel de pelea por lo menos unas 50 veces.

Caulifla: es impresionante! Puedes enseñarmela Gohan?

Gohan:Claro,Primero tienes que concentrar una gran ira y luego expulsarla con todas tus fuerzas

Caulifla:Con que ese es el truco.

Gohan: Aunque no te sientas triste si no puedes a la primera,claro es muy difícil conseguirlo y…¿!Que!?. Gohan quedó asombrado al ver a Caulifa transformándose en súper saiyayin sin mucho esfuerzo

Caulifla: Mira Gohan, lo logré! Decia la saiyayin muy contenta por su logro

Gohan:Vaya que serán que comen estos saiyayines que se transforman como si nada. Decia Gohan incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo

Gohan: Muy bien, ya obtuviste tu transformación es hora de que la perfecciones

Caulifla: Osea que está transformación puede perfeccionarse?

Gohan:Claro! Esta transformación gasta grandes cantidades de energía,pero si lo controlas y la dominas podrás perfeccionarla ,estoy te será muy útil pues no tendrás grandes gastes de energía cuando esté en una batalla y además podrás pasar al siguiente nivel

Caulifla: Y aún hay más? Preguntaba la saiyayin incrédula

Gohan:Jaja claro!el siguiente nivel es el súper saiyayin 2! Es una transformación que la obtuve a la edad de 11 cuando combatía para salvar a la tierra de un enemigo llamado cell. Decia el saiyayin orgulloso de su hazaña

Caulifla: Wow esto es increíble! Jamás hubiera imaginado algo así! Podré aumentar aún más mi fuerza y de paso se lo restregare a la cara a Kyabe! Decia la saiyayin con alegría

Gohan solo sonrió por los comentarios de la saiyayin

Gohan: Bien caulifla,es hora de perfeccionar tu súper saiyayin. Decia Gohan en pose de batalla

Caulifla :estoy lista! Decia la saiyayin también poniéndose en pose de batalla Y así entrenaron por horas

(Universo desconocido)

(Lugar desconocido)

?: Parece que esos patéticos saiyayines serian un buen entendimiento para ti..Mira. Decia una mujer que los veia en su bola de cristal,era una mujer de pelo blanco y un color de piel celeste pálido

Mira: así parece...Cuando llegue el momento,lo enfrentare solo para aumentar aún más mi poder. Decia un hombre con pelo blanco y el mismo tipo de piel que Towa

Quienes son estos nuevos villanos?

Cuando atacarán?

Gohan podrá vencerlos?

Esto y mucho más en próximas historias!

Hola gente :D el que lea esto quiero decirle lo feliz que me siento que lea mi fanfic soy alguien muy inexperto en esto pero con su apoyo leyendo tendrá la voluntad de crear aún más fanfic y quién sabe porque no un multi-universo donde mis fanfics se crucen entre sí

Bueno aquí dejo el nivel de pelea de los personajes

Gohan:60.000.000

Gohan súper saiyayin:

Caulifla: 57.000.000

Caulifa súper saiyayin:

Mira:?

Towa:?

Bueno gente mañana si puedo subo nuevo capítulo Nos leemos después ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon ball/z/super/gt/heroes no me pertenecen,todos los derechos son Akira Toriyama y Toei animation

Capítulo 4

¡El amanecer de la furia! Gohan vs Kale

Nos ubicamos 1 semana desde la llegada de Gohan Todos los días el semi-sayayin y la saiyayin han estado entrenando su súper saiyayin Gohan aumentando su poder base y Caulifla ha estado controlando su súper saiyayin

Gohan:Has progresado mucho Caulifla, ya hasta casi perfeccionas el súper saiyajin. Decía Gohan felicitando a Caulifla Caulifla:Gracias Gohan ,todo esto es gracias a ti

Gohan: Para nada,tu eres una guerrera prodigio. Dijo Gohan halagandola

Caulifla: Si tienes razón. Dijo la saiyayin con mucho orgullo

Ambos compartieron un buen momento excepto alguien que estaba observando la escena detrás de unas rocas Era nada más y nada menos que kale,la protegida de Caulifla

*Mente de Kale*: Esto no puede ser,desde que llegó ese chico Caulifla no se despega de él! No me presta más atención a mi!. Pensó Kale recordando los bellos momento que pasaba con Caulifla Se le derramó una lágrima

Kale: Por culpa de ese Gohan mi hermana ya no me quiere! Gritó la joven mientras que empezaba a expulsar cantidades exorbitantes de ki

Gohan: Que? De quién es ese enorme poder? De las montañas salió kale,pero no la tímida y pequeña kale

Era una Kale consumida por el odio y en una extraña transformación similar al súper saiyajin pero no era esa transformación Su transformación incrementó considerablemente su musculatura,ya no se le veían las pupilas de los ojos solo un blanco vacío,su cabello estaba puntiagudo y para arriba pero no dorado sino que estaba verdoso!(imaginen a la Kale del manga) Esta salió disparada contra Gohan Ella lanzó un puño de ira a Gohan Este apenas y lo esquivo En ese preciso momento entró en su estado definitivo

Gohan:Oye Caulifla esa no es tu protegida Kale?

Caulifla:Es ella! De dónde sacó tanto poder y esa transformación?

Gohan: Sea como sea viene por mi. Dijo Gohan yendo a intercambiar golpes con Kale. Gohan tenía la ventaja,los golpes de Kale eran si pensar y el semi-saiyajin los esquivaba sin problemas

*Mente de Gohan*:Su poder aumentó de golpe,me pregunto qué tipo de transformación será esa. Decía Gohan esquivando los golpes de Kale

En eso Kale lanza su puño pero Gohan los detiene

Kale:TU ME QUITASTE A CAULIFLA!

Gohan: Que yo que?. Después de eso soltó su puño y noto aumentó en su poder

Gohan: No se lo que tú piensas Kale pero yo no te quite a nadie solo la estoy entrenando porque me lo pidió. Dijo Gohan mientras interceptada los golpes de Kale pero sin atacar

*Mente de Gohan*: Sea como fuere esa transformación aumenta su poder a cada minuto,esta batalla tiene que acabar pronto Kale arremetió totalmente enfurecida pero sin éxito porque Gohan aun seguía esquivando sin problemas

Gohan:Ka-me. De Repente Gohan empezaba a cargar una bola de ki en sus manos

Gohan:Ha-me. Decía el peli puntiagudo cargando su ataque

Kale:MUERE MALDITO! Dijo kale lanzando un bola de ki muy potente a Gohan

Gohan:HAAAAA! Los dos ataques chocaron entre sí y produjeron terremotos en todo el planeta Los dos grandes ataques estaban igualados Pero repentinamente el ataque impactó llegó a al joven semi-sayayin

Caulifla: GOHAAAAAAAAAANN! Una gran capa de cenizas y polvo rodeaba el área,pero ahí estaba él,recibió el impacto como si nada

Gohan:Si que eres muy fuerte y lo reconozco. Decía Gohan felicitando a la joven saiyajin

Gohan:Pero desde ese ataque tu nivel de pelea a estado en picada. Eh notado que estás manejando la transformación solo con tu ira pero es inestable.

Kale: AÚN SIGUES VIVO?!.Decía la saiyayin furiosa,que empezaba a respirar con dificultad

Gohan:No dominas esa transformación y además malgastas tu energía. Decía el saiyayin explicando la situación de la nueva forma de Kale A lo cual la saiyayin legendaria vuelve a tirar una esfera de ki

Caulifla en ese momento logra desbloquear el súper saiyajin 2 e intercepta el ataque

Caulifla: Oye Kale deja de decir estupideces! Tú sabes que nadie me alejara de ti! Porque más que una protegida eres como mi hermana. Dicho eso Kale retomo la consciencia y se desmayó pero antes que cayera Gohan la sujetó

Gohan: Tienes una amiga muy poderosa Caulifla. Dijo el Semi-saiyajin

Caulifla: Así es, es sorprendente lo que hizo y estoy orgullosa de ella. Dijo Caulifa Totalmente orgullosa de su hermana Gohan:Vamos es hora de llevarla a descansar

Caulifla: Si tienes razón

Gohan:Oh! Como no me di cuenta Caulifa llegaste al súper saiyajin 2!

Caulifla: Que ? Es cierto! JAJAJ SOY LA MEJOR! Dijo la saiyayin totalmente orgullosa de un nuevo logro Gohan: Jaja bien hecho Caulifla. Cargando a Kale y llendo con Caulifla al escondite.

Desde las piedras rocosas se podría observar a un ser parado y observando toda la batalla.

Es de piel morada (cráneo) y lila claro (rostro), ojos rojos y de alta estatura, posee una armadura de color gris oscuro con los brazos verde cerceta y posee gran musculatura.

Quién será este ser?

Porque observaba a nuestro protagonista?

Esto y mucho más en siguientes capítulos!


	5. Chapter 5

Ni dragon ball/z/super/gt/heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos son de Akira Toriyama y Toei animation

Capítulo 5:

¡El legendario sicario hace aparición!

¡La batalla de Gohan y Hit!

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba meditando pues se había tomado el día libre luego de lo ocurrido con Kale

Gohan estaba pensando con algo que lo tenía pensando con intriga

Kale le demostró que tenía un tipo de ki diferente. Gohan nombró a la energía de la saiyayin como "ki legendario"

El considera que si este tipo de ki existía por lo menos debería existir otro tipo de ki diferente

*Mente de Gohan*: Solo debo descubrir la manera de utilizar ese tipo de energía

Luego de eso pensamientos volvió a su meditación

Lugar desconocido:

Mira:Towa es hora de preparar un ejército para conquistar el planeta Sadala del universo 6

Towa: Pues buscaremos guerreros extraordinarios

Mira:Así es y ya sé en qué momento de la historia de la línea del tiempo lo buscaremos. Decía el rey demonio viendo una pantalla con todos los enemigos que se han enfrentado lo guerreros z y otras dimensiones con villanos alternos

(Universo 7)

Planeta namek

Goku: Ya sé cuál es mi último deseo...Deseo comunicarme con Gohan!

Porunga:Eso sí está en mis limitaciones

(Universo 6)

Planeta Sadala

Gohan aún se encuentra meditando hasta que escucha una voz reconocible

Goku:Gohan me puedes escuchar?.

Gohan:Papá ? Eres tú?

Goku:Si,soy yo hijo!

Gohan: Papá me da mucha alegría escucharte. Decía Gohan muy feliz de volver a escuchar de su padre

Goku:Lo mismo digo hijo.

Gohan: Papá que ocurre?

Goku:Gohan tengo malas noticias,no te puedo traer de vuelta. Porunga no puede traerte de vuelta porque estás en otro universo

*Mente de Gohan*:Lo sabía, me tendré que quedar aquí por un buen tiempo

Gohan:No te preocupes papá,estoy bien en este universo. Ya tengo donde hospedarme, gracias a una chica que también es saiyayin

Goku:Así? Acaso también hay saiyayines en ese universo?

Gohan:Si son muy fuertes y los estoy entrenando.

Goku:jaja me alegra de que recuperaste tu instinto para las batallas! Además me encantaría tener un encuentro amistoso con esos saiyayines

Gohan: Como tú digas papá!

Goku :te prometo que te traeré de vuelta hijo

Gohan: Espero que sea así papá porque quiero una batalla contigo!

Goku:Claro, entrena mucho Gohan!

Gohan: Diles a mi mamá y a los demás que estoy bien, y no se preocupen que algún día volveré para verlos

Goku:Claro! Cuídate mucho hijo!

Gohan:Nos vemos papá! Dijo Gohan muy contento al volver a hablar con su padre y saber que algún día los vería a todos de nuevo

?:Eso explica porque eres un saiyayin diferente a los de este planeta. Eres de otro universo. Dijo una voz que provenía desde algunos metro atrás de nuestro protagonista

Gohan al darse cuenta de la presencia del sujeto se levanta y se pone en pose de batalla

Gohan:Quién eres tú y que quieres! Decía Gohan apunto de atacar en cualquier momento

?: Soy Hit, el legendario sicario

Gohan:Hit? Mmm...si creo haberte escuchado en las historias que me contó Caulifla

Gohan: Y que ? Vienes a matarme?

Hit:No,mi intención nunca fue esa. Solo tu poder me dió curiosidad. Estaba de camino a matar por un pedido a un saiyayin de este planeta pero no pude ignorar el combate entre tú y ese chica peli verde

Gohan:Si,y?

Hit:Me resultó muy curioso pues en la historia de los saiyayines jamás observé a tales individuos con ese poder desmesurado.

Gohan: Ah que quieres llegar?

Hit:Quiero tener un combate para probar tus fuerzas

Gohan:Que?

Hit: Así es,nadie en este universo es un buen rival y luego de ver tu poder me surgió la necesidad de volver a tener una lucha apasionante.

Gohan:Bueno si ese es el caso,acepto

Gohan:Yo también tengo que seguir aumentando mis fuerzas y no descuidarme por si una posible amenaza surge

Hit:Hagámoslo.

Los dos guerreros se pusieron en pose de batalla

Gohan empezó atacando a Hit. Este sin confiarse detenía todos los ataques del saiyayin Gohan lanzó un golpe al rostro pero Hit lo detiene

Hit y Gohan se miraron fijamente sabiendo que la batalla prometía y mucho

Los dos retrocedieron y se miraron entre sí

Hit:Nada mal,nada mal

Gohan:Aún estoy calentando. Dijo el Semi-saiyajin

Después de eso Gohan se transformo en super saiyayin

Gohan:Qué tal si aumentos la intensidad?

Hit:Claro.

Los dos guerreros volvieron a atacar teniendo un duelo igualado

Gohan lanzó una patada que hit detiene y este contraataca lanzando al saiyayin a las rocas

Hit:Vamos sé que aún te estás conteniendo!

Y después de lo dicho por el sicario el joven salió de la rocas

Gohan:Parece que tendré que aumentar aún más mi nivel

El semi-saiyajin paso al super saiyayin 2

Gohan:Bien, es hora de pelear en serio

El guerrero de pelos parado y el asesino de morado volvieron al ruedo El joven lanzaba golpes y patadas al sicario que poco a poco les iba costando parar sus ataques

Gohan:Que pasa ese es tu límite?

Hit:No. Aún me queda mi técnica por mostrar

Dicho eso Hit desaparece y reaparece con un golpe en el estómago de Gohan

El joven guerrero escupe un poco de sangre y se queda sin respirar unos segundos por el golpe del sicario. Este por el dolor se queda arrodillado tocándose el área donde sufrió el golpe

*Mente de Gohan*:Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera pude ver su movimiento

Luego de eso Hit lanza una patada que envía a Gohan a las rocas nuevamente

*Mente de Gohan*:Demonios!Debe haber alguna técnica que me haya mencionado Caulifla y que esté utilizando...Espera creo que ya se lo que está haciendo!

El joven Guerrero salió de las rocas para ponerse en pose de batalla

Gohan:Jeje creo que ya se de qué se trata tu técnica

Hit:Que? La descubriste ?

Gohan:Si la recuerdo porque Caulifla me habló de la técnica

Gohan: Tu técnica es la del salto temporal

Hit: Así es

Gohan:Jaja ahora gracias a esa información no volveré a confiarme.

Dijo nuestro protagonista destransformandose del súper saiyayin e ingresando al estado Definitivo

Gohan:Muy bien ahora empieza la verdadera batalla Hit!

Hit:Ya no me contendre. Decía el sicario poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Cómo terminará la pelea de Hit y Gohan?

Cuando atacarán Mira y Towa?

No se pierdan los próximos capítulos!

Nota del autor: Hola gente acá estoy de regreso con el capítulo 5 de este fanfic

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí escribirlo :)

Ah, y por cierto, estoy utilizando una mezcla del Hit del manga y Hit del anime

Otra cosa que quiero agregar es que en el universo 6 transcurrió más tiempo que en el 7 porque Gohan además de viajar a otro universo, también viajó en el tiempo y es por eso que para Gohan pasaron varios días y para Goku solo unos minutos Nos vemos, posiblemente suba capitulo mañana!

Les quiero mencionar que cree una sección de niveles de poder + títulos de los próximos capítulos Y ahí podrán encontrar los niveles de poder,próximos títulos de los capítulos(obvio) y también los nombres de los posibles nuevos arcos que tenga el fic

Nos vemos :D/


	6. Chapter 6

Ni dragon ball/Z/GT/Super/Heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos son de Akira Toriyama y Toei animation

Capítulo 6:

¡El desenlace de una épica batalla!

Nuestro joven protagonista se encuentra en el campo de batalla enfrentado al que podría ser el rival más fuerte del universo 6

Gohan:Bien,ataca!

Hit:Si haci lo quieres.

El sicario desaparecía solo para volver a aparecer con golpes simultáneos a todas la partes del cuerpo de semi-sayayin Nuestro guerrero de pelos parados recibe todos los golpes de lleno. Hasta que consigue parar un golpe

Hit:Como?!

Gohan:Jeje creo que ya estoy logrando entender cómo funciona tu técnica.

Hit:Entonces esto será más interesante de lo que pensé. Dijo el sicario sacando una sonrisa.

Hit volvió a usar el salto del tiempo pero en el momento de volver a golpear a Gohan este último esquiva el ataque y contraataca con un golpe al estómago

Hit:Como?!

Gohan:Ahora estoy más a allá de tu salto en el tiempo.

Hit:Eso es imposible...Nadie antes los había logrado.

Gohan:Jeje es un honor recibir esas palabras del legendario sicario del universo 6.

Hit:Nunca antes me sucedió esto...tendré que aumentar el tiempo de mi técnica. Dijo el asesino legendario mientras aumentaba su poder más allá de sus límites

Gohan:Uh? Su nivel de pelea está aumentando.

Hit:Y no solo eso,mi salto en el tiempo también a aumentando. Algo que, sinceramente,nunca pensé que podría lograrlo. Pero gracias a ti,lo logré.

Gohan:Jeje, esto será aún más interesante de lo pensé. Y volvieron al ruedo con una batalla que estaba muy a la par. El sicario complicaba el combate al saiyajin, pero este tampoco estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Gohan arremetió con una patada al rostro que Hit devolvió con otro golpe al rostro. El saiyajin le da un rodillazo al estómago al sicario,y este le lanza una bola de ki que el saiyajin este aunque se protegió salió volando por la explosión. El semi-saiyajin vuelve a arremeter contra el sicario con golpes y patadas que este último se les dificulta esquivar.

Gohan: Eres un tipo increíble. Mientras estuvimos peleando estuviste aumentando tu salto en el tiempo. Que astuto.

Hit:Lo mismo digo de ti. En muy poco tiempo estudiaste mis movimientos y hasta entendiste mi salto en el tiempo. Simplemente excepcional.

Dejaron de hablar y volvieron a la batalla Gohan le da un codazo a Hit en el estó sicario contraataca dándole múltiples golpes en el estómago.

Hit:Es hora de ver que tanto ha mejorado mi salto en el tiempo. El asesino legendario desaparece y arremete contra Gohan.

Este no podía leer sus próximos movimientos. El joven guerrero intenta parar sus ataque pero ahora es más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Gohan:No puedo parar sus ataques... Tendré que atacar tanto que no pueda usar su técnica.

Gohan empieza a darles golpes certeros en contra de Hit que no podía usar tu salto en el tiempo pues,el Semi-saiyajin no le daba respiro. El joven guerrero manda de una patada al cielo al sicario. Luego de eso junta su manos y dice.

Gohan:Ka-Me Hit al escuchar esas palabras se puso en posición de bloquear cualquier ataque de energía

Gohan:Ha-Me Gohan:HAAAAAAAAAA! El saiyayin lanzó un poderoso Kamehameha que el sicario observó que no podía detener

Hit:Diablos,tendré que esquivarlo! El sicario esquivo el ataque , y de esto el saiyayin se daría cuenta

Gohan:Ya te tengo.Dicho esto el Gohan atacaría a Hit

Gohan:AAAAAAAAAAH!

Hit:AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

En ese momento Gohan y Hit colisionaron sus puños en sus caras. Los dos guerreros caerían al duro suelo rocoso fulminados luego de tan épica batalla.

Gohan:Jeje creo que esto fue un empate. Decía el saiyayin exhausto luego del combate

Hit:Si, dejémoslo en un empate. Gohan se levantaría y ayudaría a Hit a levantarse dándole la mano.

Gohan:Eres un guerrero formidable Hit,me encantaría volver a pelear algún día.

Hit:Jeje no te quedas atrá no te lo he preguntado,cómo es tu nombre?

Gohan:Me llamo Son Gohan

Hit: Un gusto haberte conocido Son Gohan. Algún día tendremos una revancha y te juro que ese día yo ganaré

Gohan:Jaja ya lo veremos.

Hit se iría de regreso a su hogar mientras nuestro joven guerrero se iría caminando al escondite de Caulifla con intención de descansar luego de tan larga pelea.

(Dimensión desconocida)

?:Trunks ven y mira esto!.

Trunks Xeno :Que sucede kaio shin del tiempo?

Kaio Shin del tiempo:La historia de una una línea de tiempo está cambiando!

Trunks Xeno:Que?!

Kaio Shin del tiempo:Los villanos de esa línea del tiempo alterna han desaparecido

Trunks Xeno:Qué demonios está pasando?

Kaioshin del tiempo:No lo sé,pero creo que Mira y Towa tendrán algo que ver. Decía la kaioshin viendo una especie de plano, en el cual se veía a varios enemigos conocidos.

Que son estas nuevas líneas de tiempo?

Cómo afectará esto a nuestro joven guerrero?

Descubre esto y mucho más en un próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

Ni dragon ball/Z/GT/Heroes son míos y todos los derechos le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation.

Capítulo 7:

Lazo sentimental:

Luego de la batalla entre el saiyayin del universo 7 y el sicario del universo 6. Ya han pasado unos meses en los que los que,nuestro saiyayin ha tenido más relación sentimental con Kale y Caulifla. Y con esta última tendría un extraño sentimiento que no entendía del todo bien.

Tampoco tenía mucha intención de explicar lo que le sucedía.

Nos encontramos con Gohan y Caulifla meditando en las montañas rocosas.

Caulifla:Eh Gohan... Me recuerdas para qué hacemos esto?

Gohan:Ya te lo dije. El entrenamiento mental es tan importante como el físico y meditando conseguirás muchos resultados positivos.

Decía el saiyayin meditando con los ojos cerrados.

Caulifla:Si ajá. Decía la saiyayin totalmente aburrida con el entrenamiento.

Caulifla:Oye Gohan... Cómo era tu familia? Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa al semi-sayayin

Gohan:Bueno mi familia... Era una familia especial.

Gohan:Primero mi papá. Un saiyayin catalogado de clase baja que fue enviado en la tierra desde pequeño con la misión de conquistarla,pero sufriría un golpe de cabeza que cambiaría su conducta de salvaje y agresivo ha ser un ser más pacífico.

Mi papá era el mejor. El compitió en múltiples torneos ganándole uno a mi maestro el señor Piccolo. Mi papá derroto al peor tirano de la galaxia como era Freezer. En esa batalla logró convertirse en el súper saiyayin derrotando al tirano.

Luego está mi mamá. Una mujer de carácter bastante agresivo pero que siempre se preocupó por mi hermano y por mi.

Ella siempre quiso que fuera alguien en la vida estudiando y que consiguiera un carrera de trabajo.

Luego está mi hermano Goten. Era un pequeño travieso. Que tenía un similitud con mi papá. Prácticamente era una copia idéntica a mi padre.

Luego está mi maestro de toda la vida. El señor Piccolo. Aunque no sea de mi familia lo considero como un padre para mí. Desde que era pequeño aproximadamente cuando tenía 4 años el me entreno en un bosque haciendo sobrevivir por mi mismo.

El me ha salvado muchas veces y siempre estaré agradecido con el.

Caulifla:Vaya,Los extrañas cierto?

Gohan:Así es. No hay un solo día que no los recuerde.

Caulifla:Lo siento mucho Gohan.

Gohan: Tranquila. Aunque no esté más conmigo mi familia. Se que algún día los volveré a ver y mientras eso aún no ocurra estaré contigo Caulifla.

Caulifla se puso un poco roja pero evitó que Gohan la pudiera ver.

Gohan:Siempre estaré agradecido contigo Caulifla. Me diste un lugar donde hospedarme y me diste tu confianza . Me siento feliz de haberte conocido.Decía el semi-sayayin con una sonrisa sincera.

Esto hizo que Caulifla se sonrojara.

Caulifla:Si,si no te pongas tan meloso conmigo. Decía la saiyayin totalmente sonrojada.

A lo que Gohan sonríe y vuelve a meditar a lo cual Caulifla también vuelve a meditar pero ahora con un sonrisa dibujada en sus rostro.

Y bueno gente este es un capítulo más para plantear la posible relación que tendrán Gohan y Caulifla en mi fanfic.

Espero y les haya gustado sé que fue corto pero este capítulo fue más para que haya una conexión fuerte entre Gohan y Caulifla

Bueno espero que les guste y si tiene preguntas/opiniones/dudas no lo duden y comenten porque yo se las contestaré.

Nos vemos :D


	8. Chapter 8

Ni Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation.

Capitulo:8

¡El rey de los demonios hace aparición!

Gohan se encontraba desayunando junto a Caulifla y Kale.

Los tres saiyayines devoraban en cuestiones de segundos la comida que se encontraba en la mesa.

Caulifla:Gohan. Kale me ha comentado que le gustaría entrenar con nosotros. Decía la saiyayin con comida en la boca.

Gohan:Pues no hay problema. Con ese poder oculto que tiene seguro y progresará mucho en poco tiempo. Decía el saiyayin con también comida en la boca.

Mientras que Kale tímidamente comía su porción de comida en silencio.

El semi-sayayin comía tranquilamente su comida a hasta que sintió algo que hizo que se levantará de su asiento.

Caulifla:Uh? Que sucede Gohan?

Gohan:Acabo de sentir un gran ki malvado en la ciudad de los saiyayins. Decía la saiyayin con rostro serio.

Caulifla:Pues vamos a enfrentarlo. Decía la saiyayin emocionada de tener un enfrentamiento real.

Caulifla:Vamos Kale. Me podrás ver derrotando a los villanos!

Kale:Uh, claro. Decía la saiyayin tímidamente.

Los saiyayines fueron a toda velocidad levantando vuelo.

Ciudad capital ( se va a llamar así porque no sé cómo se llaman las ciudades del planeta Sadala)

Podemos apreciar a Mira sosteniendo de su armadura a un joven saiyayin.

Mira:Pensé que los saiyayines de aquí eran más fuertes.

Luego de eso arroja al saiyayin al suelo.

?: Maldito. Porque nos atacas?!

Mira: Solo lo hago para llamar la atención de mi verdadero rival. Dijo el Rey de los Demonios cargando una bola de ki enfrente del saiyayin.

Mira:Ahora muere. Dijo lanzando su ataque.

La bola impactó y creo una capa tierra que tapaba la visión del demonio. Cuando se disipó se ve a nuestro protagonista que logró llegar a tiempo y bloquear su ataque.

Mira:Por fin llegas.

Gohan:Quién se supone que eres tú. Decía el saiyayin totalmente serio.

Mira:Soy Mira. El rey de los Demonios y he venido a comprobar tu fuerza... Son Gohan.

Gohan:Y porque heriste a esta gente?!.

Mira:Eso fue solo para llamar tu atención.

Gohan: Maldito. No te lo perdonaré. Dijo el joven atacando al rey demonio.

(Con Caulifla)

Caulifla:Te encuentras bien Kyabe?

Kyabe:Si, Estoy bien. Ese sujeto era muy fuerte. Decía el saiyayin poniéndose de pie

Caulifla:A si parece,te dió una paliza. Dijo la saiyayin riendo

Kyabe:Oye quién ese ese tipo. Señalando a nuestro semi-saiyayin.

Caulifla:El es Gohan. Es como mi maestro.

Kyabe: Maestro?. El saiyayin no podía creer que Caulifla la saiyayin rebelde tuviera un mentor.

Caulifla:Si. El es muy fuerte y seguramente acabará con ese sujeto. Dijo la saiyayin confiada que su Gohan lo lograría.

(Con Gohan)

El guerrero de pelos parados estaría disputando una batalla muy reñida contra el rey de los demonios. Este tenía una clara ventaja sobre el rey de los Demonios, Que poco tenía que hacer contra los ataques del semi-saiyayin.

Mira:Bien. Tal como lo imaginé eres muy fuerte. Supongo que aumentar mi poder de pelea. Y luego de eso empezó a aumentar su ki.

Gohan: Supongo que también haré los mismo. Dijo convirtiéndose en super saiyayin.

(Con Caulifla)

Kyabe: Que es esa transformación?!. Decía el saiyayin no entendiendo qué fue lo que le pasó al semi-saiyayin.

Caulifla:Es la transformación del super saiyayin.

Kyabe:Super Saiyayin?

Caulifla:Así es. Es una transformación que cualquier saiyayin puede alcanzar.

Kyabe:Que sujete tan increíble. Decía el saiyayin sorprendido.

Caulifla:Así es. Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

(Con Gohan)

El semi-sayayin estaba en un combate que él tenía el claro dominio. El rey demonio intentaba darle un golpe pero el saiyayin los esquivaba con facilidad. El saiyayin estaba contraatacando dándolo golpes en todo el cuerpo al rey de los demonios. El joven guerrero no daba respiro al demonio y este último apenas y se podía defender. El saiyayin desaparece y aparece detrás del demonio y le da una patada que lo envía al suelo

Gohan:Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes?. Decía el saiyayin en tono burlón.

Mira:Nada menos de lo que esperaba de ti. Decía el rey demonio mientras cuando dificultad se ponía de pie.

Gohan:Tu ya sabes que soy superior a ti.

Mira:Así es.

Gohan: Entonces que sentido tiene tener un duelo conmigo si sabes que perderás.

Mira:Para aumentar mi poder de pelea.

Gohan:¿Que?

Mira:Como escuchaste. Yo soy un androide creado con células de saiyayin, namekiano y raza de freezer.

Gohan:Espera si tú tienes células de saiyayin significa que...

Mira: Significa que puedo recuperarme y aumentar aún más mi poder de pelea.

Gohan:Qué rayos se supone que eres?.

Mira: Soy el rey de los Demonios. Ahora me tengo que ir. Pero volveré y cuando lo haga tú y este planeta serán destruidos. Dijo el rey demonio solo para abrir un portal y escapar.

Gohan:Quién demonios era ese tipo?.

Caulifla:Gohan lo has derrotado! El muy cobarde huyó despavorido. Ahora no querrá volver a meterse con nosotros. Decía la saiyayin feliz de la batalla que vio.

Gohan sonríe por lo dicho por Caulifla.

Gohan: Gracias. Pero estoy seguro que no será la última vez que lo veamos.

Caulifla:Eh? Cómo dices?

Gohan:Ese sujeto tenía células saiyayin y creo que cuando se recupere su nivel de pelea aumentará y mucho.

Caulifla:Pero estaremos preparados cuando eso ocurra! Dijo la saiyayin.Para la próxima yo lo venceré. Ese tipo no sabrá ni que lo golpeó.

Gohan:Jaja como tú digas.

Kyabe: Señor, puedo pedirle un favor?.

Gohan:Uh? Claro .

Kyabe: ¿Podría entrenarme?

Gohan: ¿Que? Este.. bueno no lo sé... Dijo el saiyayin dudando.

Kyabe: Por favor. Necesito ser muy fuerte si quiero defender el universo de todo mal.

Gohan pensando en lo dicho y ver que era un saiyayin de corazón noble decide aceptar.

Kyabe:Es en serio?

Gohan:Así es. Note que eres alguien de buen corazón y acepto entrenarte.

Kyabe:Mucha gracias, maestro.

Gohan:Solo llámame Gohan.

Kyabe:Como diga maestro. A lo cual todos rieron y volvieron a sus respectivos hogares.

(Dimensión de los Demonios)

Mira llega muy mal herido.

Towa:Parece que lo conseguiste.

Mira:Si. Luego de mi recuperación aumentaré mi nivel de pelea a niveles más allá de lo que había pensado.

Towa: Ya está todo listo para la invasión al planeta Sadala.

Mira: Perfecto. Pronto tendremos nuestra revancha... Son Gohan. Dijo el villano sonriendo malvadamente.

Cuando será la invasión al planeta Sadala?

Nuestros héroes estarán preparados?

Descubre esto y mucho más en próximos episodios!


	9. Chapter 9

Ni Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super/Heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation.

Capítulo 9:

Día de entrenamiento.

Nos encontramos afueras del escondite de Caulifla junto con nuestros saiyayin apunto de empezar el entrenamiento.

Gohan:Bien Kyabe. Primero te enseñaré a transformarte en un super saiyayin.

Kyabe:Si!. Dijo el joven Saiyayin.

Gohan:Bueno haré lo mismo que hice con Caulifla. Intenta concentrar un gran energía en un punto específico de tu cuerpo, yo recomiendo la espalda. Y cuando lo hayas hecho liberalo con un sentimiento de ira.

Kyabe:Entendido maestro!. A lo que el joven procedió con los pasos indicados logrando transformándose.

*Mente de Gohan*: Aún sigo sin creer la facilidad con que se transforman. Pensó mientras se la salía una gota de sudor.

Kyabe:¿¡Wow?! ¿¡Esto es un super Saiyayin!?.

Gohan:Así es Kyabe , lo has logrado!. Decía el Saiyayin contento por su logro.

Caulifla:Bien hecho Kyabe. Ahora ven y luchemos!. Decía la Saiyayin con ansias de una pelea.

Kyabe:Claro!. Decía el Saiyayin poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Gohan:Ustedes peleen mientras que yo intentaré ayudar a Kale a transformarse.

Kale:Estás seguro señor Gohan que podré lograr transformarme?. Decía la Saiyayin insegura de sí misma.

Gohan: Escúchame Kale. Tú tienes algo que nadie.Un poder que hasta yo desconozco sus límites. Si logras perfeccionarlo podrás llegar a niveles que serían impensados.

La Saiyayin al escuchar esto se motivó a intentar transformarse

Gohan:Muy bien Kale. Es hora que puedas transformarte en un Super Saiyayin.

Kale:Uh...bien... La Saiyayin intentó lograr la transformación pero falló.

Gohan:Mmm intentemos otra vez.

Kale:No puedo hacerlo. Soy una débil. Dijo totalmente triste y con la cabeza agachada.

Gohan:Oye tranquila, no te presiones a ti misma.

Decía el Saiyayin tratando de consolarla.

Gohan:Sabes, yo también era como tú.

Kale:C-como?.

Gohan:Así es. Era muy tímido y siempre en los combates era un miedoso que se acobardaba al pensar en la idea de luchar.

Kale:Pero eso parece imposible de creer. Usted es muy fuerte y siempre aparenta no tener miedo.

Gohan:Si es difícil de creer. Pero pude superar cualquier obstáculo que tuve porque,el miedo no nos hace débiles, al contrario, nos ayuda a superar nuestras barreras internas. Y tú también puedes hacerlo. Solo tienes que creer que puedes.

Kale:Lo i-intentaré.

Gohan:Bien. Ahora intenta pensar en algo que te produzca mucha ira.

Kale:E-está bien. Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Gohan:Ya tienes un pensamiento que te produzca enojo?

Kale:Si.

Gohan:Bien. Concentra esa furia en tu espalda.

Kale:Ya lo tengo.

Gohan:Ahora expulsa todo esa ira con tu poder.

Y luego se eso Kale expulsó una gran cantidad de energía llamando la atención de Caulifla y Kyabe los que se encontraban en una batalla.

Y ahí estaba. Kale lo había logrado. Ya era una Super Saiyayin.

Gohan:Jaja lo lograste Kale!

Kale:Es encerio?. Dijo la Saiyayin totalmente asombrada de su nueva transformación.

Gohan:Tienes un gran potencial!. Decía el Saiyayin no tan sorprendido porque ya estaba acostumbrando a que estos Saiyayines dominaran transformaciones como si nada.

Caulifla:Kale que asombroso poder!

Kyabe:Es cierto! Incluso es más fuerte que el de Caulifla!.

Caulifla:No te pases mocoso!. Dijo la Saiyayin apunto de golpear al joven Saiyayin.

Gohan:Sea como fuere lo único cierto es que Kale tiene un gran potencial.

Kale:G-Gracias. Dijo la Saiyayin destransformandose.

Gohan:Solo recuerde ese sentimiento Kale. Así podrás transformarte cuando quieras.

Kale:S-Si. Dijo la Saiyayin.

Gohan:Bien tengo hambre. Vamos a comer ,creo y fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. Dijo el Saiyayin mientras que le rugía el estómago.

A lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a comer grandes cantidades de comida como todo un buen Saiyayin haría.

Y bueno gente espero y les haya gustado. :D

Mañana si se me es posible intentaré publicar un capítulo especial de San Valentín.

Sin nada más que decir nos vemos ;D


	10. Chapter 10¡¡ La gran batalla!

Ni Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super/Heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation.

Capítulo 10:

¡Viejas caras conocidas!

¡La invasión al planeta Sadala!

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba en medio del entrenamiento que hacía con los jóvenes Saiyajin para probar sus fuerzas.

Gohan:Bien quiero que todos me ataquen a la vez.

Kyabe:Está seguro maestro?

Gohan:Claro Kyabe,no se preocupen solo ataquenme. El semi-saiyajin se puso en guardia.

Caulifla:Muy bien si tú insistes. Decía la Saiyajin yendo a atacar al Saiyayin.

Gohan Fácilmente desvía su ataque solo para agarrar su brazo he enviarla a volar contra las rocas.

Gohan:Bien,ahora quien sigue? Decía el Saiyayin confiado de su nivel.

Tanto Kale y Kyabe fueron a atacar al guerrero de pelos parados pero este bloqueaba sus ataques sin problema alguno. Este le da un golpe en el estómago a Kyabe que lo manda a volar y luego utiliza esferas de energía para distraer a Kale solo para aparecer detrás de ella y darle un golpe por la espalda que la envía lejos.

Kyabe:Maestro, desde cuándo su nivel de pelea aumento tanto?

Gohan: Verás. He estado tratando de aumentar mi poder con mi estado definitivo pero me he dado cuenta que ya no puedo aumentarlo más en esa forma. Por lo tanto llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que entrenar mi estado base, así que fabriqué con una técnica un clon mío sólo para utilizarlo para entrenar mi estado base. Y por lo que veo los resultados son asombrosos.

Caulifla:Aún no me rindo! Decía la Saiyajin transformándose en super Saiyajin. A lo cual todos los demás también lo hicieron.

Gohan:Bueno aumentemos el nivel. Dicho eso pasó al Super Saiyayin.

Todos los saiyayines atacaron al semi-sayayin pero este los esquivaba muy fácilmente.

Caulifla:No te muevas, no ves que te intentó golpear?!

Gohan:Pues inténtalo. Decía provocando a la Saiyajin.

Caulifla:Ya verás! Dijo tratando de darle un golpe, pero nuestro protagonista los detenía.

Kale intentó una embestida por atrás pero Gohan lo esquivó con un poco de suerte. Kyabe aprovechó para intentar atacar al Semi-sayajin pero este detuvo el golpe y lo envío a estrellarse contra Kale.

Gohan:Vaya, mi entrenamiento me ha funcionado y mucho. Decía el Saiyayin confiado de sí mismo.

En ese momento sin previo aviso Caulifla logró conectar un golpe al rostro de Gohan. El joven salió disparado contra las rocas.

Caulifla:Jaja ganamos! Eso te pasa por confiarte!

El semi-Sayayin salía de las rocas tocándose la parte donde impacto el golpe.

Gohan:Auch! Decía el Saiyajin.

inohan:Ustedes ganan.

Kyabe:Que bien!

Kale:Lo hicimos!

Caulifla:Jaja sí que lo hicimos!. Decían los saiyayines saltando de alegría.

Gohan:Lo han hecho muy bien chicos. Decía el saiyajin felicitando a los saiyajines.

La felicidad paso a seriedad cuando todos sintieron muchos ki malvados acercándose.

Kyabe:Que?! De dónde son esos ki?!

Kale:Yo también los siento!.

Caulifla:Vienen de por allá! Apuntando a un portal que estaba en el cielo.

Del portal salió Mira y Towa y...

Gohan:N-no puede ser! Dijo el saiyayin incrédulo de lo que veía.

Era todos los enemigos con que había combatido alguna vez.

Freezer,Cell,Buu,Dabura, Janemba,Garlick Jr,Slug,Cooler,Androide 13,Bojack y un extraño ser con cabello similar a su padre pero portando una máscara.

Gohan:E-Es imposible. Ustedes ya están muertos.

Cell:No,Gohan. Estamos aquí para matar a todos los asquerosos Saiyajines de este miserable planeta.

Freezer:Así es. Vamos a extinguirlos de una vez por todas. Asquerosos Saiyajines.

Slug:Ustedes morirán aquí.

Gohan:No importa si estan de regreso. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez fui.

Bojack:No te preocupes por eso, nosotros también somos más fuertes.

Gohan:Que?!

Dabura:Así es. Mi hermana Towa nos ha brindado una gran cantidad de poder a cambio de derrotarlos a ustedes.

Garlick:Ahora somos lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlos.

Gohan:No nos podrán vencer a todos. Dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Gohan:Es hora de combatir por este planeta!

Todos los saiyayines se pusieron en pose de batalla.

Mira: Tranquilos. Para hacer a esto aún más divertido traje a mi ejército de demonios.

Todos lo demonios salieron del portal a lo cual aproximadamente eran una cantidad que rondaba los miles.

Gohan:Esto no será nada fácil. Dijo el saiyayin totalmente serio.

Caulifla:Si todo fuera fácil no existiría la emoción.Dijo la Saiyayin ansiosa por combatir.

Pero antes que estalle la batalla se abrió otro portal diferente. Donde salió una persona que el semi-saiyajin conocía.

Gohan:Trunks?!

Trunks Xeno:Que gusto me da volver a verte Gohan. Dijo el peli blanco saludando a su amigo.

Kyabe: Maestro quién es el?

Gohan:El es un amigo mío que proviene del futuro.

Trunks:Vaya Gohan ya eres un maestro.

Gohan:Si han pasado muchas cosas jeje. Poniéndose la mano atrás de la cabeza y sacando la característica sonrisa de la familia Son

Gohan:Pero no es momento de hablar. Dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Gohan:Es hora de pelear. Luego nos cuentas lo que está sucediendo Trunks.

Trunks Xeno: Claro. Dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Gohan entró en su estado definitivo.

Trunks se convirtió en super Saiyajin 2.

Caulifla paso al super Saiyajin 2.

Kyabe se transformó en super Saiyajin.

Kale hizo lo mismo.

La batalla por el planeta estaba a punto de estallar.

Qué le depara a nuestro guerreros en la batalla que decidirá el destino del planeta Sadala? Descubre esto y mucho más en próximos capítulos!


	11. Chapter 11

Ni Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super/Heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation.

Capítulo:11

¡Yo protegere el planeta Sadala!

¡El gran combate de Caulifla!

Todos lo saiyajines estaban listos para comenzar la batalla.

Towa:ATAQUEN!. Ordenó la mujer demonio su ejercicio.

Gohan:¡Separence!

Todos los saiyajines se separaron para pelear cada uno con una parte de ejército.

(Con Caulifla)

La saiyajin se divertía noqueando a todos los soldados sin problema.

Caulifla:Que acaso no hay alguien más fuerte?. Decía la saiyajin

Cell:Cuidado con lo que dices niñita. Dijo el androide flotando con los brazos cruzados.

Caulifla:Y tú quien se supone que eres?.

Cell:Soy el ser más perfecto que existe.

Caulifla:Ajá sí. Dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Cell:Serás aniquilada como toda tú sucia especie.

Caulifla:No lo permitiré!. Dijo atacando al androide.

La batalla entre los dos había comenzado.

La Saiyajin estaba dando golpes simultáneos al Bio-androide. Este los bloqueaba con dificultad.

Caulifla:¿Que sucede eso es todo?. Decía la Saiyajin atacando.

Cell:De hecho no. Aún estoy calentando. Dijo mientras aumentaba su poder.

Cell:¿Que te parece si aumentamos la intensidad?. Dijo el Bio-androide sonriendo.

Caulifla:Es justo lo que estaba esperando. Dijo mientras aumentaba su poder.

(Con Kale)

Kale estaba combatiendo a todos lo soldados sin muchas dificultad.

Ella con su velocidad esquivaba todos los ataques y contraatacar con facilidad.

Slug:Veo que eres muy ágil, pequeña. Dijo mientras aterriza en el suelo.

La Saiyajin lo ve y por un momento sintió un sentimiento de temor, pero se puso seria y recordó lo que Gohan le había dicho.

Kale se puso en pose de batalla y estaba lista para atacar.

Slug:Con que eres callada,eh?. Pues no te preocupes escucharé tus gritos cuando acabe contigo. Dijo mientras iba a atacar a la Saiyajin.

Ella lo esquivó sin dificultad y le da un codazo en la espalda que lo manda a volar.

El namekiano sale de las rocas totalmente furioso y lanzando un ataque de energía a la Saiyajin. Esta sin problemas desvía su ataque.

Kale:Creo que esto será divertido. Dijo mientras preparaba una bola de energía.

(Con Kyabe)

El saiyayin ya había derrotado a todos lo soldados y estaba en una batalla contra el emperador del mal.

Freezer:Que placentera será la sensación de exterminar a un asqueroso Saiyajin. Dijo mientras lanzaba rayos de energía al joven.

El Saiyajin los esquivaba sin problema y llego justo donde el emperador para lanzar un golpe al rostro, pero este lo esquiva y con su cola lo agarra del cuello al joven.

Freezer:Que decepción. Creí que eras más fuerte.

Kyabe:Aún estamos comenzando. Dijo mientras mordía la cola de Freezer y este del dolor lo suelta.

Ya suelto Kyabe arremetió contra el emperador desatando una batalla pareja.

(Con Gohan)

El Saiyajin se encontraba batallando contra Janemba y Buu.

El combate era muy parejo. El joven guerrero estaba peleando contra los demonios en una batalla de 2 contra 1 muy complicada.

Gohan ataca a Buu con muchos golpes que el ser rosado recibía de lleno. Janemba apareció de repente materializado e intentando atacar al Saiyajin con su espada.

Pero el Semi-saiyajin lo esquiva y le arroja una esfera de energía. En ese momento Buu aparecería debajo del suelo y sujetando el pie del Saiyajin lo mandaría a volar a las rocas.

Este saldría volando de ahí y los dos demonios le seguían de cerca. Los dos demonios atacaban al mismo tiempo. El semi-saiyajin se limitaba a solo a detener los dos golpes.

El joven guerrero se aparta de los demonios para intentar cargar su ataque.

Gohan: MASENKOOOOOOOOO!. Dijo arrojando el ataque a los demonios.

Se disipó todo el polvo que cubría el lugar y se veía a los seres sin daño alguno.

Gohan:Diablos. Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

(Con Trunks) El semi-saiyajin se encontraba peleando contra Dabura y el hombre con máscara.

El combate se le dificulta al peli blanco. Este tenía un duelo de espadas contra el demonio Dabura. El combate está a la par Trunks lograba bloquear sus ataques si problema. Dabura utiliza su escupitajo para convertir en piedra al semi-sayajin pero este lo bloqueó con su espada. Su espada se convirtió en piedra dejando a Trunks desarmado.

Dabura:¿Que sucede,eso es todo?

Trunks:¡Maldito!. Dijo mientras se transformaba en Super Saiyajin 3.

Trunks:Ya no pienso contenerme. Dijo totalmente serio. El guerrero con máscara al ver esa transformación decide pasar al Super Saiyajin.

(Con Caulifla)

El Bio-androide estaba poniendo en aprietos a la Saiyajin que tenía más problemas para sostener el ritmo de combate.

Cell:¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso eso es todo?

Caulifla:¡No me provoques cucaracha verde!. Dijo mientras salió a toda velocidad a atacar al androide perfecto. Ese ataque de ira hizo que el poder de Caulifla aumentara lo suficiente para estar otra vez a la par del androide.

Cell se encontraba en problemas,pues la chica estaba ganando la pelea. Caulifla lanzó un ataque que estaba a punto de derrotar al Bio-androide de una vez por todas… hasta que el ataque fue desviado por otro ataque.

Androide 13:¿Y te haces llamar el androide perfecto?. Esta mocosa te dió una paliza.Dijo el androide riéndose del Bio-androide.

Cell:Fue suelo suerte. Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Caulifla:Vengan cuantos quieran, los derrotaré a todos.

Androide 13:No seas arrogante solo porque derrotaste a Cell.

Cell:Ahora estás acabada. Dijo colocándose al lado del otro androide.

Los dos androides cargaron sus ataques lanzándolos a la Saiyajin.

Caulifla recibió el impacto de lleno y logrando que se estrellarse en una montaña.

Caulifla:Diablos. N-no puedo dejar que me ganen. Dijo tratando de levantarse.

Caulifla:Tengo que proteger este planeta. Dijo recordando a todos los habitantes del planeta.

Caulifla:Mi deber es proteger este planeta... ¡como sea!

Cell:Estás acabada. Dijo cargando una esfera de su mano

Caulifla:TENGO QUE PROTEGER AL PLANETA SADALA A TODA COSTAAAAAAAAA!. Dijo liberando todo su poder y estremeciendo el planeta.

Todo el planeta empezaba a tener terremotos por la energía liberada.

Trunks:¿!¿Que es esa energía?!. Dijo sorprendido de lo que sentía.

Kale:!¿Caulifla?!. Dijo contemplando a la Saiyajin con asombro.

Kyabe:¿!Que le ocurrió!?.

Gohan:Lo logró… Consiguió llegar a la fase del Super Saiyajin 3. Dijo poniendo una sonrisa por ella.

Cell:¿!¿Qué demonios le ocurrió?!. Dijo asombrado al ver esa transformación.

Caulifla levantó la mirada y a una gran velocidad le clavó un golpe en el estómago a Cell y luego abre su puño con una esfera energía desintegrando al Bio-androide al instante.

Androide 13:¡MALDITA!. Intento atacar a la Saiyajin pero está esquivo sus golpes y con una patada mandaría a volar al androide.

La saiyayin sin dudar preparaba su ataque que le enseñó su mentor.

Caulifla: Ka-Me. Dijo juntando sus manos.

Androide 13:¡No te permitiré ganar!. Dijo cargando su ataque.

Caulifla:Ha-Me. Creando una esfera entre sus manos.

Androide 13:¡MUERE ASQUEROSO SAIYAJIN!. Lanzando su ataque.

Caulifla:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Lanzando su ataque al androide.

Los dos ataques colisionaron creando un choque de poderes.

Androide 13:¡NO GANARAS!. Dijo mientras incrementa el poder del ataque.

Caulifla estaba en problemas. Ya estaba muy débil para seguir. De repente Caulifla escuchó a alguien en su cabeza.

Gohan:¡No te rindas!

Caulifla:¿G-Gohan?

Gohan:Así es Caulifla. No te rindas… ¡Tú puedes ganar!

Caulifla:N-no puedo… Ya no tengo energía para seguir…

Gohan:¡Patrañas!. Eres la gran Saiyajin Caulifla y no puedes perder así.

Caulifla:¡T-Tienes razón!. ¡No puedo perder !.

Y Caulifla con todo lo que le quedaba de energía lanzó todo su poder para ganar el choque de poderes.

Androide 13:¡NO PUEDE SER!. ¡NO PUEDO PERDER CONTRA UNA MOCOSAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Luego de eso el androide 13 fue pulverizado por el ataque de la Saiyajin.

Caulifla se destranformadestra y cayendo al suelo totalmente exhausto luego de haber dado todo lo que pudo.

Caulifla:Les dejo el resto a ustedes. Dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

(Con Gohan) Gohan:Lo hiciste muy bien Caulifla. Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos.Dijo mientras seguía en batalla contra los demonios de Buu y Janemba.

¿Cómo será el desenlace de estas batallas?

¿Podrán Gohan y los demás detener a Mira y Towa?

¡Descúbrelo en siguientes capítulos!

Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Espero y les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

Y bueno sin nada más que decir nos vemos posiblemente mañana con otro interesante capítulo. Nos vemos! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Ni Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super/Heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation. Capítulo 12: ¡

¡La pelea decisiva de Kyabe y Kale!

(Con Kyabe)

El Saiyajin se encontraba en una gran batalla contra el emperador del mal.

Kyabe lanzando ráfagas de ki que el emperador esquivaba. El Saiyajin va a atacar al tirano a toda velocidad.

Los dos guerreros chocaron sus antebrazos. El tirano lanzaba golpes que el Saiyajin esquivaba y este también contraatacaba. La batalla era muy igualada sin ventaja de ninguno.

Freezer: Esquiva esto simio Saiyajin. Dijo mientras arrojaba rayos de sus dedos.

El Saiyajin no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y fue atravesado por sus rayos en su pierna y hombro. El Saiyajin cae de rodillas ante el tirano.

Freezer:Así debe ser. Tú sucia especia arrodillada ante mi.

Cooler:Déjame un poco de diversión. Dijo mientras aterrizaba al suelo.

Freezer:No esperaba tu participación en esta batalla,Cooler. Dijo sorprendido por la aparición de su hermano.

Cooler:Siempre es placentero ver la muerte de un Saiyajin.

Freezer:En eso coincidimos. Dijo los hermanos del frío riéndose del Saiyajin.

Kyabe:¡N-no dejaré que ganen!. Dijo tratando de levantarse.

Freezer:Tu ya estás acabado niño. Dijo tirando un rayo a la otra pierna del Saiyajin.

Este caería nuevamente al suelo sin poder levantarse.

Freezer:Que decepción. Te considere más fuerte. Dijo cargando un rayo que terminaría con la vida del joven.

El Saiyajin estaba enojado por su bajo nivel.

(Mente de Kyabe):¡Diablos!. El planeta Sadala será destruido y yo no pude ayudar. Dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

Pasaron muchas imágenes de la gente que el Saiyajin amaba y quería proteger.

(Mente de Kyabe):¡No puedo perder!. ¡Tengo que hacerlo por la gente que amo!. Dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultades.

Cooler:Vaya. Ustedes los saiyajines no saben cuándo rendirse. Son simios muy molestos.

Kyabe:¡N-no voy a dejar q-que destruyan mi planeta!. Dijo el Saiyajin aumentando su poder.

El pelo del Saiyajin se puso aún más puntiagudo. De su aura salía rayos de electricidad. Kyabe dió un gran grito y luego se eso apareció una gran luz cegadora.

Los hermanos del frío cuando volvieron a abrir sus ojos pudieron observar al Saiyajin con su nuevo poder y un rostro totalmente enfurecido.

Kyabe:Ahora los acabaré. Dijo mientras desaparece a gran velocidad y vuelve aparecer Adelante de Freezer y con un solo ataque lo desintegra.

Cooler:¿¡Como se movió tan rápido?!. Dijo por la enorme velocidad del Saiyajin.

Kyabe voltea y mira fijamente a Cooler.

Cooler:¡No importa que tan fuerte seas, no igualaras a mi última forma!. Dijo pasando a su forma final. Luego de haber terminado su metamorfosis el demonio del frío está preparado para atacar.

A gran velocidad intenta golpear a Kyabe. Pero este esquiva cada ataque sin dificultad. El Saiyajin le da un rodillaso a Cooler en el estómago y luego con su codo golpes si cuello mándalo al suelo.

Cooler:¡M-maldito!. Dijo tratando de levantarse.

Kyabe: Desaparece. Dijo el Saiyajin cargando una esfera de energía y desintegrando al demonio del frío.

El joven guerrero cae al suelo destransformandose al instante.

Kyabe:L-lo logré. Dijo antes que quedar inconsciente.

(Con Kale)

La Saiyajin legendaria estaba teniendo toda la ventaja en el combate. Slug estaba contra las cuerdas. El namekiano intento usar su transformación gigante. Pero fue inútil pues lo hizo más le toca y la Saiyajin aprovecho esto. Sin mucha dificultad la Saiyajin acabó con el namekiano con solo un ataque de energía.

Turles: Veo con asombro que eres la legendaria Super Saiyayin de la leyenda. Dijo estando atrás de ella.

Kale se dió la vuelta solo para ver al Saiyajin con una fruta en su mano.

Turles:Quizás ese gusano verde no te gano pero yo sí lo haré. Luego se eso come un tfotr la manzana y incrementa su nivel de pelea.

Turles:Será mejor que te prepares... Legendaria super Saiyajin. A toda velocidad ataca a la Saiyajin.

Ella esquiva el ataque sin problemas y luego arroja múltiples ráfagas de ki al Saiyayin malvado.

Este los bloques sin ninguna dificultad. Turles desaparece a gran velocidad logrando dar un golpe al estómago a Kale y luego la sujeta del cuello tratando de estrangularla.

Turles:¿Que sucede..."legendaria Super Saiyayin"?

La Saiyajin legendaria se estaba quedando sin oxígeno e intentaba liberarse del Saiyajin malvado.

Turles:Que decepción. La leyenda exageraba sobre tus poderes. Dijo mientras utilizaba más fuerza en su agarre.

Kale empezaba a cerrar lo ojos.

Turles: Llegó tu hora. Dijo cargando una bola de ki.

En eso Kale abre sus ojos y sin problemas se liberan del agarrón del Saiyajin malvado. La Saiyajin legendaria empezaba a expulsar grandes cantidades de ki.

Su cabello empezó a erizarse y sus pupilas desaparecieron.

Turles:¿!¿Que demonios le pasa?!. Dijo el Saiyajin totalmente asustado del poder descumunal de la chica.

Kale se había transformado en el Super Saiyayin legendario.

Turles:¡N-no puede s-ser!. Dijo totalmente aterrorizado de lo que veía.

La Saiyajin lo mira directamente a la cara y luego pone una sonrisa que hace que Turles sienta lo que era el verdadero terror.

Kale ataca al Saiyajin malvado agarrándole de cara y estrellando su rostro con el suelo rocoso. La Saiyajin empieza a dar golpes al Saiyajin que estaba tratando de defenderse pero era inútil. La Saiyajin legendaria toma del pie al Saiyajin y lo estrella contra el suelo una,y otra,y otra vez sin descanso.

Toma del cuello al Saiyajin malvado solo para tratar de dejarlo sin aire.

Turles:Eres un Mounstro. Dijo el Saiyajin tratando de salir de la agarre de la Saiyayin.

Kale:¿Mounstro?. Te equivocas. Yo soy el mismo demonio. Dijo para luego desintegrar al Saiyajin.

La Saiyajin se destransforma y totalmente agotada cae al suelo.

Kale:L-lo hice. Lo d-derrote yo misma. Dijo orgullosa de si misma.

Luego se levantaría para ir con Caulifla que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Kale:¡Caulifla!. Dijo mientras miraba el estado de su "hermana". Ella se alivio al ver que se encontraba bien. Luego levanta la vista para observar el combate que tenían Gohan y Trunks.

¿Cómo terminaré el desenlace de esta historia?

¡Descúbrelo en próximos episodios!


	13. Chapter 13

Ni Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super/Heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation.

Capítulo 13:

¡La batalla final contra Mira ha comenzado!  
¿!¿!¿La aparición de un Super Saiyajin… Dios?!

(Con Trunks Xeno)

El Semi-Saiyajin estaba teniendo un combate muy parejo contra el demonio Dabura y el guerrero con máscara.  
Trunks lanza una patada al demonio que lo manda a volar contra el guerrero de la máscara haciendo que el guerrero rompe su máscara.  
El guerrero de la máscara empezaba a gritar de dolor y sosteniendo su cabeza. Su ojo que tenía color rojo paso a uno negro.  
Trunks se percató que el guerrero tenía un parecido innegable con Goku.  
El Semi-Saiyajin volvió a concentrarse en su combate.  
Dabura ataca Trunks con su espada pero este último detiene sus ataques con solo su dedo.  
Dabura:¿!QUE!?. Dijo Dabura al ver el nuevo poder del Saiyajin.  
Trunks:Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para distracciones. Dijo eliminando al demonio de un simple ataque.  
El Semi-Saiyajin se acerca al lugar del guerrero que se le destruyó la máscara.  
Trunks Xeno:¿Te encuentras bien?. Dijo al ver que no era un ser de maldad.  
?:Si, eso creo. Dijo levantándose.  
Trunks Xeno:¿Y tú quien eres?  
?:Soy Bardock.  
Trunks Xeno:¿Recuerdas como terminaste aquí?  
Bardock Xeno:No lo recuerdo. Lo último que recuerdo es luchar contra un antepasado de Freezer. Trunks: Entiendo. Dijo el Semi-saiyajin pensativo.  
Bardock Xeno:¿Donde estoy?.  
Trunks:Estás en otro universo, más exactamente en un planeta Saiyajin diferente al que conoces.  
Bardock Xeno:¿Otro universo? ¿Otro planeta Saiyajin?. Dijo el Saiyajin.  
Trunks:Es complicado pero luego te lo explico.  
Bardock Xeno:Quién son esos sujetos. Dijo apuntando a los saiyajines del universo 6 y Gohan.  
Trunks Xeno:Bueno ellos son Saiyajines de este universo.  
Bardock Xeno:¿Y el otro individuo?.  
Trunks Xeno:Según los registros de la historia, el es tu nieto.  
Bardock Xeno:¿!¿NIETO?!. Dijo el Saiyajin Totalmente sorprendido.  
Trunks Xeno:Así es.  
Bardock: ¿Significa que ese chico es hijo de Kakaroto… O de Raditz?.  
Trunks Xeno:La primera opción es la correcta.  
Bardock Xeno: Vaya. Mi nieto es extremadamente poderoso. Dijo sorprendido.  
Trunks Xeno:En eso tienes la razón. Dijo mirando a su maestro con una sonrisa.

(Con Gohan)

El guerrero Semi-Sayajin se encontraba en un combate complicado contra Janemba y Buu.  
El Semi-Saiyajin ataca al demonio rosado con múltiples ráfagas de ki. Mientras que Janemba se materializa atrás del guerrero intentando atacar con su espada. Gohan se percató de esto y esquiva el ataque con dificultad. Janemba habré un portal, pero en ese momento el Semi-Saiyajin tira un ataque de energía a ese portal descubriendo donde intentaba aparecer Janemba. El guerrero de pelos parados va corriendo en busca de golpear al demonio. Este estira su brazo intentando agarrar al Saiyajin pero este lo esquiva y logra dar un golpe al monstruo enviándolo a chocar contra varias montañas.  
En ese momento Buu aparecería debajo del suelo con la intención de lanzar un ataque de energía por la boca. El Semi-Saiyajin se percató de esta acción y contiene el ataque del pequeño demonio para que finalmente el ataque explotará dentro del monstruo rosado.  
Gohan:Ya es momento de acabar con esta pelea. Dijo mientras cargaba un potente ataque contra buu. Gohan:¡MASENKOOOOOOOOO!. Dijo mientras con ese ataque desintegraba al demonio rosado.

Gohan:Bien. Falta uno. Dijo mirando donde se encontraba Janemba. Los dos guerreros se dirigieron uno contra el otro para chocar sus antebrazos.  
Janemba atacaba con sus espada. Lo cual Gohan la detenía con sus manos.  
El joven guerrero le da una patada al demonio que lo manda a volar,luego a gran velocidad va detrás de Janemba para darle un golpe por la espalda.  
El demonio nuevamente es mandado a volar impactando contra una montaña.  
Gohan: Ka-Me. Dijo juntando sus manos.  
Gohan: Ha-Me. El Saiyajin formaba una esfera de ki en sus manos.  
Janemba saldría de los escombros listo para lanzar su ataque.  
Gohan:¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. Lanzó su Kamehameha al demonio.  
Janemba intentento contrarrestarlo con su ataque.  
El choque de poderes estaba decidido.  
El Semi-Saiyajin habría acabado con el demonio después de eso.  
Trunks Xeno:Bien hecho Gohan. Dijo el guerrero del futuro al ver la fuerza de su maestro.  
Gohan: Gracias. Fue difícil pero lo logré.  
El Semi-Saiyajin se percata del sujeto que estaba detrás de Trunks y no duda al preguntar.  
Gohan:¿Quién es el?. ¿Y porque se parece a mí papá?. Dijo estar viendo al Saiyajin.  
Bardock Xeno:Por la sencilla razón de que yo soy el padre de tu padre. Dijo dando un paso adelante.  
Gohan:¿¡Que?!. Dijo sorprendido por lo dicho.  
Trunks Xeno:Así es. El es tu abuelo Saiyajin. Dijo presentando al Saiyajin.  
Gohan: ¿T-tu eres mi a-abuelo?. Dijo apuntando al Saiyajin.  
Bardock Xeno: Así parece.  
El Semi-Saiyajin estaba muy contento por conocer a su abuelo Saiyajin.  
Bardock Xeno:Vaya. Quién diría que tendría al nieto más fuerte del universo.  
Gohan se rió por lo dicho de su abuelo mientras se rasca la mejilla.  
Bardock Xeno:Y dime.¿cómo se encuentra Kakaroto?  
Gohan:Mi padre ahora se llama Son Goku y es el más poderoso de mi universo.  
Bardock Xeno:¿Con que se llama Goku,eh? Vaya. Gine estaría molesta al saber que se cambió de nombre, pues ella le puso Kakaroto.  
Gohan:¿Uh? ¿Gine es mi abuela?  
Bardock Xeno:Así es.  
Gohan:¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora?. Pregunto con curiosidad.  
Bardock Xeno; Seguramente ya esta muerta luego de la explosión del planeta Vegeta. Dijo bajando un poco la mirada.  
Gohan:Lo siento. No sabía eso.  
Bardock Xeno: Tranquilo. Seguramente estaría orgullosa de ti y de tu padre. Dijo con una sonrisa.  
Bardock Xeno:¿Oye y qué sucedió con Freezer? ¿Aún sigue mandando sobre el universo?.  
Gohan:Mi padre lo derrotó hace mucho tiempo.  
Bardock queda impacto con lo dicho.  
Bardock Xeno:¿!¿Que hizo que?!. Gohan:Jeje así es.  
Bardock Xeno:Mi hijo… Derrotó a Freezer. Dijo con asombro.  
Trunks Xeno:Recuerden que estamos en un combate por el destino de este planeta.  
Gohan:¿Oh?. ¡Es cierto!. Dijo concentrándose en el campo de batalla.  
Mira:Ustedes si que son fuertes .Dijo mientras aterriza delante de lo saiyajines.  
Los tres Saiyajins se pusieron en guardia.  
Mira:Pero temo decirles que ahora mi nivel está más allá que el de cualquiera de ustedes. Gohan:¡¿Porque demonios atacas a este planeta?!.

Mira:Tengo pensado destruir a todos sus habitantes y utilizarlo como nuevo reino de los demonios.  
Gohan:¡Canalla,no te lo permitiré!  
Los tres Saiyajins atacaron al rey demonio al mismo tiempo.  
Mira esquivaba todos los ataques de lo saiyajines sin problema alguno.  
El rey de los demonios da un golpe manda a volar a Bardock. Luego sujeta de cuello a Gohan y Trunks.  
Mira:¿No es impresionante?. Mi poder está muy por encima de él de ustedes. Dijo para luego salir corriendo y estrellarse las caras de los guerreros en el rocoso suelo.  
Lo Semi-Sayajines estaban siendo apaleados por el abrumador poder de Mira.  
Bardock se levantaría mientras escupía sangre de su boca.

Bardock Xeno:Eres un Maldito. Dijo mientras cargaba su ataque.

Bardock Xeno:¡Muere!. Arrojando su ataque. El ataque impactó contra el rey demonio creando mucho polvo.  
Se disipó todo dejando ver al demonio totalmente intacto.

Mira:¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?. Dijo apareciendo detrás del Saiyajin y dándole un golpe en el rostro mandando a estrellarse contra algunas rocas.  
Gohan y Trunks volverían a atacar al rey de los demonios pero este los detendría sus ataques con cada mano.  
Lo guerreros se separaron y cargaron sus ataques. Lanzaron su ataques a Mira. Pero este último saldría ileso.  
Gohan:¿!¿Cómo es posible que se tan poderoso?!. Dijo asombrado.  
Mira:Llegó la hora que mueran. Dijo cargando un bola de ki lanzandola.  
Los saiyajines esquivaron ese ataque con dificultad.  
Trunks Xeno:¡Demonios!. No pensé que está batalla iba a ser tan complicada. Tendré que pedir apoyo. Dijo mientras usaba su transmisor.  
Gohan: ¿Qué tienes pensado?.  
Trunks Xeno:Tendré que llamar a la Kaioshin del tiempo.  
Dijo mientras intentaba comunicarse con ella.  
Un portal se habría abierto en el cielo saliendo una mujer de baja estatura con vestimenta de un kaioshin.  
Kaioshin del tiempo:¿Que ocurrió?. Dijo observando a Trunks.  
Trunks Xeno:Estamos en problemas. Necesito que cures a los saiyayines que están por allá. Dijo señalando a los saiyajines del univers Bardock.  
Gohan:¿Cuál es el plan?.  
Trunks:Tendremos que hacer el ritual del Super Sayayin Dios. Dijo totalmente serio.  
Gohan:¿Super Saiyajin Dios?.  
Trunks:Si. Es una transformación divina totalmente diferente a lo que hemos visto antes.  
El Semi-Saiyajin estaba impresionado por lo dicho por Trunks. Gohan recordó su teoría lo diferentes tipos de ki.  
*Mente de Gohan*:Ese puede ser el nuevo tipo de que ki que estaba buscando. Dijo ansioso por ver a un Super Saiyajin Dios. Trunks Xeno:Tendremos que distraer a Mira por algunos minutos.  
Gohan:Tengo una idea. Dijo mientras se la explicaba al guerrero del futuro. Gohan fue volando en frente del rey demonio.  
Mira:¿Que sucede,vienes a morir?.  
Gohan:Deja tu arrogancia a un lado y ven a pelear. En ese momento el Semi-Saiyajin se puso en pose de batalla.  
El demonio enojado por lo dicho por el guerrero se va a toda velocidad a atacar.  
Gohan: ¡Ahora Trunks!.  
Trunks aparecería en frente de Mira utilizando una técnica.  
Trunks Xeno:¡TAIOKEN!. Dijo dejando ciego al demonio.  
Gohan:Bien eso nos dará un par de minutos.  
Mira:¡MALDITO! ¡LOS MATARÉ A AMBOS!. Dijo enfadado por quedar ciego temporalmente.  
La Kaioshin del tiempo terminaría de curar a todos lo saiyajines y estos se levantaron confundidos.  
Caulifla:¿Que pasó?. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.  
Kyabe:¿Y usted quién es?. Dijo viendo a la Kaioshin del tiempo.  
Kaioshin del tiempo:Digamos que soy alguien que viene para ayudar.  
Kale:¿Y quién ese ese sujeto?. Dijo apuntando a Bardock.  
Kaioshin del tiempo:Supongo que es nuestro aliado.  
Trunks:Gracias por ayudarnos. Dijo aterrizando junto a Gohan en el lugar.  
Kaio Shin del tiempo:¿Ahora cuál es el plan?.  
Trunks Xeno:Tendremos que hacer el ritual del Super Saiyajin Dios. Necesito que distraigas a Mira.  
Kaioshin del tiempo:¿¡Estas loco?!. ¡Ese tipo me matará!.  
Trunks Xeno:Es arriesgado,lo sé. Pero Mira esta cegado, solo tienes que impedir que pueda moverse por algunos minutos.

Kaioshin Del tiempo:No lo haré. Dijo de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado.  
Trunks Xeno: Esta es nuestra última oportunidad de acabar con Mira. Por favor, se lo mientras se arrodilló ante la Kaioshin.

Caulifla:Que patético. Dijo burlándose del guerrero del futuro.  
Kaioshin del tiempo:Está bien. Dijo totalmente enojada y llegando a enfrentarse al demonio.  
Kale:¿De que ritual estaban hablando?. Dijo la Saiyajin con curiosidad.  
Trunks Xeno:El ritual para crear a un Super Saiyajin Dios.  
Kyabe:¿U-un Super Saiyajin Dios?  
Trunks Xeno:Así es.  
Kale:¿Y como se supone que crearemos a un Super Saiyajin Dios?.  
Trunks Xeno:5 de nosotros tienen que darle su energía a un individuo. Ese individuo será el que llegue a la forma de un Dios.  
Ya explicado todo eso era hora que lo saiyajines empezarán con el ritual.  
Trunks Xeno: Bien. Es hora de comenzar. Ahora todos tómense de las manos y conviértanse en Super Saiyajin. Todos haciendo caso realizado el procedimiento.  
Bardock Xeno:¿Y quién se supone que será el que se transforme en un Dios?  
Trunks Xeno:Lo hará Gohan. Dijo viendo a su maestro.  
Gohan:¿¡Yo?!. Dijo sorprendido.  
Trunks Xeno:Así es. Tú eres de los aquí presentes el más poderoso.  
Caulifla:¡Eso es cierto!. ¡No puedo creerlo,Gohan será un Dios!. Dijo la Saiyajin ansiosa por ver a su maestro en una forma de Dios.  
Kyabe:¡Mi maestro será un Dios!. Dijo emocionado.  
Bardock Xeno:Quién lo diría. Mi nieto llegando al nivel de los dioses. Decía el Saiyajin .  
Los tres Saiyajins del universo 6 dijieron al mismo tiempo:¿¡Nieto?!.  
Gohan:Jeje luego se los explico. Dijo con una gota de sudor.  
Trunks Xeno:Bien ahora hay que transferir nuestra energía al cuerpo de Gohan.  
El ritual había empezado. El cielo se tornó dorado. Por todo el planeta estaba ocurriendo terremotos.  
El clima cambiaba repentinamente y sin previo aviso.  
El aura de todos lo saiyajines cambio de dorado a azul.  
Caulifla:Wow. Dijo sorprendida por el entorno cambiante.  
De repente el cuerpo de Gohan empezó a brillar.  
Un aura azul cubrió todo el cuerpo del guerrero haciendo que sea imposible revelar su nueva apariencia.  
Todos estaban pendientes de ver la forma de Semi-Sayajin.  
Finalmente el aura desaparece dejando ver la nueva apariencia del Saiyajin.  
Kyabe:¡Es más delgado!.  
Kale:¡Y ahora tiene el cabello color rosa!.  
Caulifla: Vaya.. con que eso es un Dios. Dijo con asombro.  
Bardock Xeno:¡Jajaja!. ¡Mi nieto es un Dios!  
Gohan:¿Acaso ya soy un Dios ?. Dijo observando su nueva apariencia.  
Trunks:Así es. Ahora ve y acaba con Mira y Towa. Dijo sonriendo.  
Gohan:¿Oh? ¡Si, claro!. A toda velocidad fue a buscar al demonio.  
La Kaioshin estaba neutralizando a Mira un ataque psíquico que no dejaba moverlo.  
Pero Mira se libera del ataque y sujeto del cuello a la kaioshin.  
Mira:Me molestas. Dijo totalmente con mirada fría.  
En ese momento aparece Gohan dando una patada en el rostro al demonio que lo mandaría a estrellarse contra las rocas.  
Gohan:Ya puede irse Kaioshin. Ahora me encargaré yo. La Kaioshin del tiempo se iría junto a Trunks y los demás.  
Mira saldría de las rocas totalmente enojada.  
Mira:Veo que cambiaste el color de tu pelo. Pero eso no garantiza tu victoria.

Gohan:¿Porque no lo comprobamos?. Dijo confiado poniéndose en pose de pelea.

¿Cómo terminará el combate entre Gohan y Mira?

¡Descúbrelo en próximos episodios!

PD:Este capítulo está resubido porque hay algunas partes que no me gustaron como quedaron. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ni Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super/Heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation.

Capítulo 14:  
¡El poder de un Super Saiyajin Dios!

La patrulla…¿Del tiempo?:

Gohan y Mira se encontraban cara a cara a punto de empezar la batalla.

Gohan:Bien. ¡Prepárate!. Dijo mientras volaba a toda la velocidad en contra de Mira,pero se había pasado de largo donde en realidad el rey demonio se encontraba.

Mira:¿Eh?. Dijo al ver la nueva velocidad del Saiyajin.

Gohan: Vaya. Creo que tengo que acostumbrarme a mi nueva velocidad. Dijo al ver que se pasó por varios metros al lugar donde se encontraba el rey demonio.

Mira se dio la vuelta y observó al Semi-Sayajin.

Mira:Tu velocidad se ha incrementado. Pero eso no te será lo suficiente. Dijo mientras iba a atacar al joven guerrero.

Gohan esquivaba todos los ataques del demonio sin problema.  
El Semi-Saiyajin detiene un golpe de Mira y dice.

Gohan:Parece que los roles se invirtieron. Dijo en tono burlón.

Mira:¡No me subestimes!. Lanzando otro golpe al rostro.  
El rey demonio se quedaría impactado al ver que su golpe no movió ni un centímetro al Saiyajin.

Gohan:Eso ni cosquillas me hizo. Dijo mientras de un golpe al estómago manda a volar al rey demonio.

(Con los demás)

Caulifla:¡Genial! ¡El poder de Gohan es asombroso!. Dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

Trunks Xeno:Si que lo es. Dijo tratando de ver los movimientos del Saiyajin

Bardock Xeno:No puede apreciar sus movimientos. Está utilizando una velocidad extraordinaria. Dijo con asombro

Kyabe:¡El poder de los dioses es algo indescriptible!. Dijo impactado con la nueva forma de su maestro.

(Con Gohan)

El Saiyajin tenía a Mira contra la cuerda.

Mira:¡Eres un miserable!. Dijo levantándose con un poco de dificultad.

Gohan:Puedo notar que dejaste tu arrogancia a un lado a ver mi superioridad. Dijo con tono burlón.

Mira:¡Te mataré!. Dijo volando a toda velocidad para conectar un golpe en contra del Saiyajin... Pero era inútil.  
El Semi-Saiyajin tenía control total sobre la pelea.

El guerrero Saiyajin lanza cientos de ráfagas de ki al rey de los demonios.  
Mira estaba mal herido en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

Gohan:Es hora de acabar con esto. El Semi-Saiyajin cargaba una bola de ki en su mano.

Mira:T-towa…¡ B-brindame de tu poder para llegar a la fase de Dios demonio!. Le suplicaba a su ama.

Towa:¡Aquí tienes Mira!. Dijo entregando su energía al rey de los demonios.

El rey de los demonios empezaba a incrementar su poder de una forma excepcional.

Gohan:¿Uh? ¿¡Que demonios?!. Dijo al ver la transformación del demonio.

El demonio tenía una aura roja de maldad. Su armadura se había destruido dejando solo su traje color rojo. Su cabello se había tornado más puntiagudo.

Gohan:¿Qué rayos le sucedió?. Dijo al ver la nueva forma de Mira.

El rey demonio alza la mirada contemplando al Semi-Saiyajin con una mirada de furia.  
El demonio desapareció con su gran velocidad.

Gohan:¿¡Que?! ¿¡Dónde está?!. Dijo tratando de localizarlo.

Mira:Detrás tuyo.

Gohan se voltearía y recibiría un golpe que lo mandaría a estrellarse contra el suelo.  
El Semi-Saiyajin impacto con el suelo dejando un gran cráter.  
Mira aterrizaría sobre el guerrero Saiyajin aplastando su pecho con su pie.

Mira:Ahora quien domina a quien. Dijo mientras pateaba el cuerpo del Saiyajin a unas montañas.  
El rey de los demonios iría caminando paso hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo del Semi-Sayajin.

Mira:Parece que se te quitó la arrogancia. Dijo sujetando el cabello del joven guerrero.

El androide demonio lanzaría un ataque al rostro del Saiyajin mandando a estrellarse contra varias rocas.

(Con los demás)

Kale:Estos es malo. Dijo asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kyabe:¡Ese sujeto está igualando el poder de Gohan en su forma de Dios!. Dijo con temor a que su maestro perdiera el combate.

Caulifla:¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!. Dijo tratando de volar, pero sería sujetada por Trunks.

Caulifla:¿!Que haces!? ¡Gohan necesita nuestra ayuda!. Dijo tratando de sacarse el agarre de encima.

Trunks Xeno:Gohan estará bien,no tienes de qué preocuparte. Aún no domina el estado de Super Sayayin Dios,pero cuando lo haga estoy seguro que ganará el combate. Dijo viendo el combate entre los dos guerreros.

Caulifla:¿E-está seguro?.

Trunks:Así es. Gohan tiene la suficiente experiencia para adaptarse a las condiciones de la batalla.

Caulifla:Eso espero. Dijo viendo al Semi-Sayajin combatiendo.

*Mente de Caulifla*:Por favor. No te mueras Gohan. Pensó preocupada por Gohan.

(Con Gohan)

El Semi-Saiyajin se levantaría del cráter donde se encontraba y empezaría a calentar.

Gohan:Creo que es hora de ponerme serio. Dijo mientras calentaba.

Gohan:Bien,ahí voy. Dijo mientras iba a toda velocidad a por el rey demonio.

Los dos guerreros impactaron sus antebrazos provocando terremotos en todo el planeta.  
Mira empieza atacando a Gohan,pero este lo esquiva.  
El Semi-Saiyajin lanza un golpe al rostro a Mira que el demonio detiene.

Gohan:Bien, mientras más combatimos, más me acostumbro a esta nueva forma.

Mira:Lo mismo digo. Dijo el demonio dando un cabezazo al Saiyajin que lo enviaría directamente contra el suelo.

El planeta empezaría a temblar por la colisión del guerrero en su firme suelo.

*Mente de Gohan*:Creo que destruiremos todo si combatimos aquí. Dijo el Semi-saiyajin.

Gohan:¡Ven,sígueme!. Le gritó al rey demonio mientras se fue volando al cielo.  
Mira lo seguía desde una considerable distancia hasta que llegaron a la estratosfera del planeta.

Gohan:Aquí no causaremos grandes daños al planeta Sadala.

Mira:No importa donde nos encontremos, acabaré contigo.

Gohan:Eso lo veremos primero. Dijo empezando un intercambio de ataques contra Mira.

Los dos guerreros fueron a toda velocidad e impactaron sus puños. Cómo resultado se crearían ondas expansivas que destruirían algunos planetas del universo.

Mira daría muchos golpes consecutivos y el guerrero Saiyajin los detendría con algo de dificultad.  
El Semi-Saiyajin atacaría al demonio dándole una patada en el rostro que lo mandaría a volar.  
El rey demonio toma la compostura y arremetió contra el saiyajin con varios golpes consecutivos que dañarían un poco al Saiyajin.

(Con los demás)

Kyabe:No puedo ver lo que está ocurriendo. Dijo el Saiyajin viendo al cielo.

Kale:¿A-acaso Gohan está g-ganando?.

Bardock Xeno:Demonios... Su combate es digno de los dioses.

Caulifla estaría tratando de ver el combate con un gesto de preocupación muy notorio que no pasó desapercibido por Trunks.

Trunks Xeno:No te preocupes,Gohan le ganará a ese miserable. Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la Saiyajin.

Caulifla al darse cuenta de esto cambia repentinamente su actitud.

Caulifla:¿!¿! Y A TI QUIEN TE DIJO QUE ESTOY PREOCUPADA POR GOHAN?! ¡IMBÉCIL!.

A él guerrero del futuro se le caería una gota del sudor por el repentino cambio de humor de la Saiyayin.

*Mente de Trunks Xeno*:Vaya,esta chica tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Pensó el saiyajin mientras todavía era regañado por la Saiyajin

(Con Gohan)

Mira:¿No es asombroso?.

Gohan:¿A qué te refieres?.

Mira:Nuestros nuevos poderes. Estamos al nivel de los dioses, pero aún quiero superarme aún más.

Gohan:¿Esa es tu ambición? ¿Ser el ser más fuerte del universo?

Mira:Ser el guerrero más fuerte es mi meta desde que me crearon.

Mira:Soy un androide construido para ayudar a los Team Breakers.

Gohan:¿Team...Breakers?.

Mira:Así es. Somos un grupo creado con el objetivo de poder liberar al reino oscuro de los demonios y revivir a nuestro señor Mechikabura.

Gohan:¿Y como se supone que harán eso?

Mira:Ahora mismo lo estamos logrando.

Gohan:¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo que lo están logrando!?

Mira:Por si no te diste cuenta, ahora mismo mi creadora Towa está absorbiendo la energía de nuestra batalla. Con esa energía podremos revivir a nuestro señor Mechikabra.

Gohan:Fue un plan muy astuto… pero no les dejaré escapar por ningún motivo.

Mira:Muy tarde Son Gohan. Ya hemos reunido lo que necesitábamos,ya no tengo la intenciones de seguir con nuestro encuentro. Dijo mientras un portal apareció detrás de él.

Mira:Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Dijo mientras desaparecía en el portal.

Gohan:¡NO ESCAPARAS!. Dijo mientras cargaba su ataque.

Pero fue inútil, el rey de los demonios y su creadora habían huido.

Gohan:¡Demonios!. Dijo mientras descendía al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Todos se acercaron al Semi-Saiyajin para ver si poseía heridas o algo por el estilo.

Caulifla:¿Gohan te encuentras bien?

Gohan:Si, estoy bien. Dijo mientras volvía a su estado base.

Trunks Xeno:Mira y Towa escaparon con la energía recolectada de tu batalla.

Gohan:Lo se, y es mi culpa. Dijo bajando la mirada.

Kyabe:No te culpes a ti mismo maestro, hiciste lo que pudiste.

Gohan:Lo pude acabar… Pero mi arrogancia me cegó completamente.

Trunks Xeno: Tranquilo Gohan, ya los atraparemos. Dijo consolando a su maestro.

Gohan: Esto es mi responsabilidad. Juro que los atraparemos. Dijo con una mirada de decisión.

Trunks Xeno:Así se habla.

Gohan:¿Oh? ¡Cierto! ¿Oye Trunks como se supone que llegaste aquí?.

Trunks Xeno:Pues soy parte de la patrulla del tiempo.

Caulifla: Patrulla…¿Del tiempo?. Preguntó con curiosidad.

Kaioshin del tiempo:Tal como escucharon. Es parte de la patrulla del tiempo. Nuestro deber es cuidar la historia de las líneas temporales y evitar que se modifiquen.

Gohan:Ya veo. ¿Y porque seguían a esos tipos?

Trunks Xeno:Esos sujetos constantemente intentan cambiar la historia de muchas líneas de tiempo.

Kaioshin del tiempo: Necesitamos que se unan a nosotros.

Gohan:¿Quieren que nos unamos a su equipo?

Trunks Xeno:Un poco de ayuda nunca está mal.

Gohan:¡Claro! Viajes por las líneas de tiempo… ¡Suena divertido!.

Trunks Xeno:Será genial tenerte con nosotros Gohan. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Caulifla:¿Habrá sujetos muy poderosos?.

Trunks Xeno:Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Caulifla:Pues me apunto. Dijo la Saiyajin emocionada de tener contrincantes formidables.

Kale:S-si Caulifla va yo también iré.

Trunks Xeno:Genial, ya tenemos 3 nuevos integrantes.

Gohan:Y que me dices Kyabe. ¿Te unirás con nosotros?.

Kyabe:Suena interesante,pero yo ya tengo un universo que proteger.

Caulifla:Miren, el "defensor de la paz" se acobarda. Dijo en tono burlón

Kyabe:¡No me acobardo!. Tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer.

Caulifla:Ajá sí,cómo no. Dijo molestando al Saiyajin.

Gohan:Claro Kyabe te entendemos. Dijo el Semi-saiyajin dándole una sonrisa.

Kyabe:Tengo que regresar a mi puesto,luego espero que me cuenten de sus aventuras. Dijo mientras levantaba vuelo

Gohan:Nos vemos Kyabe. Dijo despidiéndose.

Kaioshin del tiempo:Bien, es hora de partir.

Caulifla:¿A dónde se supone que iremos?

Trunks Xeno: Al nido del tiempo.

Kale:¿Nido del tiempo?

Trunks Xeno:Así es. Es una dimensión donde controlamos el flujo de tiempo de todas las líneas de tiempo.

Caulifla:Eso suena genial. Dijo la Saiyajin emocionada de conocer dicho lugar.

Kaioshin del tiempo:Bien, tómense de la manos.

Todos se tomaron de las manos y de un momento al otro ya aparecieron en el lugar dicho.

Gohan:Vaya. Dijo contemplando el lugar.

El nido del tiempo es muy parecido a una jaula gigante, que contiene una especie de bóveda, una pequeña casa y un gran estanque .

Caulifla:Que lugar tan raro. Dijo viendo su entorno.

Kaioshin del tiempo:¡bienvenidos al Nido del tiempo! Yo soy la kaioshin del tiempo ,pero por favor llamenme Chronoa. Dijo mientras hizo una extraña pose.

Todos los presentes se quedaron incómodos por lo visto.

Caulifla:Que patético.

Chronoa:¿!¿QUE DIJISTE?!. Dijo mientras le salía una vena de su frente.

Gohan:Bueno… Pasando a otro tema…¿Que se supone que hacen en este lugar?.

Trunks Xeno:Vengan se los mostraré. Todos los presentes entrarían a la bóveda que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Trunks Xeno:Estos son los planos del tiempo. Con ellos podemos saber cuándo la historia es cambiada.

Gohan:Genial. Dijo tratando de tocar los planos.

Chronoa:No los toques. Dijo golpeando su manos.

Gohan:Oiga eso me dolió. Dijo frotándose la mano.

Chronoa:Solo yo estoy autorizada a tocar los planos.

Caulifla:Y que es ese pájaro raro de ahí. Dijo señalando al lugar donde se encontraba una especie de ave con tez roja y plumaje blanco en su interior, mientras que en el exterior muestra unas alas y plumas amarillas. Además, posee una larga y espesa barba que supera su tamaño de cuerpo, y una cola medianamente pequeña aparece por detrás.

Trunks Xeno:¿Uh? El es Toki Toki. Es un búho que proviene del reino celestial. Tiene la capacidad de controlar el flujo temporal.

Caulifla:¿!¿Un simple pájaro controla el tiempo?!.

Chronoa:No es un simple pájaro, es mi un ave al cual cuidamos mucho. Dijo mientras acariciaba al búho.

Chronoa:Bien es hora de reclutar a más guerreros.

Trunks Xeno:¿Reclutar a más guerreros?

Chronoa:Así es, ahora ven y déjame ver entre tus recuerdos a un guerrero que nos pueda ayudar. Dijo mientras tocaba la frente del guerrero del futuro.

Chronoa:Listo. Ahora lo traeré aquí. Dijo mientras habría un portal en el cual salía alguien que Gohan conocía muy bien.

Gohan:¿!¿P-papa?!. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ni Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super/Heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation.

¡Goku Xeno hace aparición!  
¡El entrenamiento de los saiyajins!

Gohan:¿!¿P-papa?!. Dijo sorprendido de ver a su padre.

Goku Xeno:¿Eh? ¿Gohan? ¿Donde se supone que estoy?. Decía mientras inspecciona el lugar donde se encontraba.

Caulifla:¿El es tu padre?.

Gohan:S-si. Dijo aún sorprendido.

Bardock Xeno:¿K-kakaroto?

Goku Xeno:¿Eh?. El Saiyajin se queda viendo al sujeto que era igual a él.

Goku Xeno:¿Quién eres tú?. Dijo señalando a Bardock.

Gohan: ¡Cierto! Papá el es Bardock, es un Saiyajin y además es mi abuelo.

Goku Xeno:¿¡Abuelo!?. Dijo sorprendido por la noticia.

Bardock Xeno:Así es Kakaroto,yo soy tu padre.

Goku Xeno estaría impactado por conocer a su padre Saiyajin.

Bardock Xeno iría caminando a posicionarse en frente de su hijo.

Bardock Xeno: Estoy orgulloso de lo fuerte que te has vuelto, y se que tu madre también lo estaría. Dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Goku Xeno sin dudarlo abrazaría a su padre dejando a este último sorprendido.

Trunks y Gohan sonreían de felicidad al ver la escena familiar.

Goku Xeno: Es bueno por fin conocer a mi padre. Dijo mientras salía del abrazo.

Trunks Xeno:Perdón por interrumpir su momento familiar,pero tenemos que salvar el tiempo.

Goku Xeno:¿Uh? ¿Trunks?.

Trunks Xeno:Un gusto volver a verlo señor Goku. Dijo mientras sacaba una sonrisa.

Goku Xeno:¿ Alguien me explica qué está pasando aquí?.

Chronoa:Yo lo haré. Dijo dando un paso al frente.

Goku Xeno se quedaría viendo de una forma extraña a la kaioshin.

Goku Xeno:Oye Trunks, ¿quién es esta niña tan rara?. Dijo susurrándole

Chronoa:¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA IMBÉCIL!. Dijo mientras le salían venas de la frente.

Trunks Xeno:Señor Goku, tenga más respeto. Ella es la kaioshin del tiempo.

Goku Xeno:¿¡Que?!. Dijo sorprendido.

Chronoa:Y además, soy millones de años mayor que tú, imbécil. Dijo aún enojada.

Goku Xeno:Lo siento mucho. Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Chronoa:Por esta vez te la dejaré pasar. Ella dijo con brazos cruzados.

Goku Xeno:Pero aún sigo con la duda de que está pasando aquí. Dijo mirando a la kaioshin.

Chronoa:Yo te traje aquí.

Goku Xeno:¿Que tu hiciste que?.

Chronoa:Así es. Vi dentro de los recuerdos de Trunks que tú eres un ser muy poderoso. Entonces decidí traer al Son Goku más fuerte de todas las líneas temporales existentes.

Gohan:¿Que? A qué se refiere con "traer al Son Goku mas fuerte de todas las líneas temporales existentes"?.

Chronoa:Me refiero a que este Son Goku no es mismo que tú conoces.

Trunks Xeno:Al igual que yo. Yo pertenezco a una línea temporal alterna.

Gohan:¿Eso quiere decir que yo también soy de una línea de tiempo alternativa?.

Chronoa: Exactamente.

Trunks Xeno:Todos los aquí presentes somos de una línea de tiempo diferente.

Goku Xeno:Como que no entendí. Dijo mientras se rasca la cabeza.

Bardock Xeno:Lo mismo digo.

Caulifla:No importa las líneas de tiempo o lo que sea de lo que hablen, estoy aquí para tener rivales poderosos. Dijo tratando cortar la charla.

Goku Xeno:¿Y ustedes quiénes son?.

Caulifla:Yo soy Caulifla, la Saiyajin más fuerte del universo 6. Y ella es Kale, es como mi hermana.

Goku Xeno:¿Uh? ¿Existen Saiyajines en otros universos?.

Gohan:Por lo visto, sí.

Goku Xeno:Es un placer conocerte. Dijo dándole la mano.

Caulifla rechazaría el saludo golpeando su mano.

Caulifla:No vine para hacer amigos. Dijo con cara seria.

Gohan:¡Caulifla! ¡No seas grosera!.

Goku:Jaja, tranquilo Gohan.

Gohan:Pido perdón por su compartimiento.

Goku Xeno:Jeje,está chica me recuerda a Vegeta.

Caulifla:¿Y bien? ¿Cuando combatiremos?. Dijo mirando a la kaioshin.

Chronoa:Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Primero tienen que entrenar,con sus niveles de pelea actuales no será suficiente.

Caulifla:¡¿Dices que soy una débil?!

Chronoa:Si,es lo que digo.

Caulifla:TE VOY A… . No pudo terminar su frase pues Gohan la había sujetado para que no cometiera un locura.

Chronoa:Bien, he creado una dimensión que sigue las mismas reglas que la habitación del tiempo.

Gohan:¿Lo dices en serio?.

Chronoa:Jeje si, ahora podrán entrenar con el Son Goku mas fuerte de todas las líneas del tiempo.

*Mente de Gohan*:!Si! Aunque no sea de mi línea del tiempo, poder volver a estar junto a mi padre. Pensó emocionado.

Goku Xeno:Se los advierto, mi entrenamiento será muy intenso,pero los resultados serán grandiosos. Dijo con una cara seria, pero mostrando una sonrisa.

Goku Xeno:Se los preguntaré solo una vez.¿Estás listos para el entrenamiento?.

Todos los saiyajins:¡Si!.

Goku Xeno: Bien,estos será interesante. Kaioshin¿cuánto tiempo transcurre en esa dimensión?

Chronoa:En solo 12 horas para ustedes habrá pasado 1 año exactamente.

Goku Xeno: Perfecto,ese es todo el tiempo que ellos necesitan para aumentar su nivel de pelea.

La Kaioshin los guió hasta una puerta de que estaba ubicada en el fondo del pasillo.

Chronoa:Dentro tienes todo lo que necesitan, hay comida ilimitada he hice réplicas de sus vestimentas.

Goku Xeno: Gracias, ahora yo me encargo de su entrenamiento. Dijo mientras entraba acompañado de los saiyajins.

Gohan:¿Eh? Este lugar es prácticamente idéntico a la habitación del tiempo. Dijo mientras observaba la dimensión.

Trunks Xeno:Es cierto,todo es igual,las camas,los baños,hasta hay un lugar donde está guardada la comida.

Caulifla:Que lugar tan extraño. Dijo mientras observaba el lugar.

Caulifla decidió inspeccionar más a fondo el lugar ,pero en ese momento se sintió más pesada de lo normal.

Caulifla:¿Que? ¿Que lugar es este? La gravedad es más pesada. Dijo tratando de levantarse.

Gohan:Es porque la gravedad está aumentada 10 veces. Dijo mientras le daba la mano a la Saiyajin para que se levantara,pues, él ya estaba acostumbrado.

Bardock Xeno:me tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme. Dijo tratando de ponerse en pie.

Luego de una hora todos los saiyajins se adaptan completamente a su entorno.

Goku Xeno:Veo con asombro que se adaptan a la gravedad.

Caulifla:No era tanto problema para mí. Dijo con arrogancia.

Goku: Bien, es hora de ver de qué son capaces. Dijo poniendo un rostro serio.

Goku:Ataquenme.

Kale:¿Quiere que lo ataquemos?.

Goku Xeno:Así es,no se contengan.

Caulifla:Si es lo que quieres. Dijo pasando al súper Saiyajin 2.

Caulifla:¡Prepárate, anciano!. Dijo mientras volaba a toda velocidad.

Goku sin previo aviso desaparece de la vista de la Saiyayin.

Caulifla:¿Que? ¿Dónde está?. Dijo viendo para todos lados.

Goku Xeno: Detrás de ti.

Caulifla no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar,Goku con un golpe en la nuca la noqueó.

Goku Xeno:¿Quién sigue?

Todos estaban impactados con el poder de este Goku.

*Mente de Gohan*:¡Solo en su estado base la venció! ¡P-pero eso es imposible! No imaginé que fuera tan poderoso.

*Mente Trunks Xeno*:La kaioshin no bromeaba cuando dijo que era el señor Goku mas fuerte de todas las líneas del tiempo.

*Mente Bardock Xeno*:Pense que Kakaroto sería fuerte…¡Pero esto es absurdo!.

*Mente de Kale*:¿¡Venció de un solo golpe a Caulifla?!. Pensaba sorprendida de lo que vio.

Bardock Xeno:Tendré que intentar dar pelea. Dijo pasando al Super Saiyajin.

Kale:Intentaré dar lo mejor de mi. Dijo pasando al Super Saiyajin.

Los Saiyajins atacaron a Goku con ataques al azar que Goku contenía con facilidad.

Goku Xeno:Vamos,se que puede hacer algo mejor. Dijo bloqueando todos su golpes.

Bardock junto a kale intentarían derrotarlo con sus ataques de energía.

Bardock/Kale:¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lanzaron sus poderosos ataques a Goku con la esperanza de vencerlo.  
Pero ahí estaba, sin daño alguno.  
Goku Xeno sin problema noqueó a los dos guerreros.

Gohan:Creo que ahora es mi turno. Dijo pasando a su estado definitivo.

Goku Xeno:Bien hijo,quiero ver de lo que eres capaz

Gohan se lanzaría a atacar a Goku Xeno en una batalla que era dominada por el Semi-Saiyajin.

Goku Xeno:Vaya, tu nivel de pelea es formidable, Gohan. Dijo lanzando un golpe

Gohan:He estado entrenando. Decía mientras paraba el golpe y le daba otro golpe en el estómago que mandó a volar a Goku Xeno.

Goku Xeno:Es bueno que entrenes. Tienes un potencial que no tiene límites. Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Goku Xeno:Tienes un gran potencial Gohan, y sería una pena que lo desperdicies.

Gohan:Eso lo tengo muy claro. Dijo mientras se puso en pose de batalla.

Goku Xeno:Y dime,¿Cuál es tu objetivo?.

Gohan:¿A que te refieres?

Goku Xeno:Que yo recuerde tú eres un académico,así que, si entrenas debe ser por una causa.

Gohan:Para proteger al universo en el que vivo.

Goku Xeno:Con que era eso.

Gohan: No solo es eso,siempre depende de ti y del señor Vegeta salvar el universo. Nunca me gustó la idea de entrenar,porque no le encontraba el sentido de hacerlo,al fin y al cabo ustedes salvan el día. Esa tranquilidad de saber que siempre habrá alguien que nos salve estuvo incrustada subconscientemente en mi,pero ahora que estoy en un nuevo universo me di cuenta que tengo que depender de mí si quiero vivir en paz.

Goku Xeno se quedaría sorprendido con lo dicho por Gohan.

Gohan:Ya no tengo el mismo pensamiento que alguien me salvará,ahora todo recae en mis manos. Entonces decidí a entrenar día a día,quién sabe si en algún momento llega un villano al cual no pueda derrotar por ser débil.

Goku Xeno:No imaginaba que te sintieras así.

Gohan:Eres el número 1, papá. Pero no puedo depender de ti ahora,es por eso que tengo que tomar el lugar de protector del universo. Dijo mientras fue a atacar a Goku.

Goku Xeno: Me enorgullece que sigas entrenando para proteger a ese universo. Dijo parando todos sus ataques.

Goku de un solo golpe en el estómago noqueó a Gohan.

Goku Xeno: Reconozco tu determinación, Gohan. Y te prometo que serás lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a tu amigos. Dijo el Saiyajin sosteniendo a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Goku Xeno se quedaría viendo a Gohan y dijo:

Goku Xeno:Me emociona la idea volver a entrenar contigo,Gohan. El Gohan de mi línea siempre está ocupado estudiando. Mientras se llevaba al Semi-Sayajin.

(Reino oscuro se los Demonios)

Towa:Por fin lo hemos logrado,tenemos la energía suficiente. Dijo con su recipiente en su mano.

Mira:Llegó el momento. Nuestro señor Mechikabura regresará.

Towa expulsa toda la energía almacenada y con su magia abre un portal de dónde sale un demonio muy anciano.

Mechikabura:Por fin. Soy libre de la dimensión donde estuve encerrado por tantos millones de años. Dijo el demonio sentado de piernas cruzados.

Towa:Señor Mechikabura, es un gusto volver a verlo. Dijo mientras se arrodilló ante él.

Mechikabura:Con que tú me me sacaste de ahí, Towa. Lo has hecho muy bien.

Towa:No soy digna de recibir esas palabras de usted.

Mechikabura:Como recompensa te otorgare el poder de los dioses demonios. Dijo mientras tocaba la frente de Towa.

Towa:Estoy muy honrada.

Mechikabura:Es hora de sacar al reino de los demonios de esta miserable dimensión.

Towa:Hemos poseído la mente de un namekiano que creó unas esferas del dragón oscuras. Dijo señalando a un joven namekiano.

Mira:Por lo que hemos investigado, esas esferas tienen el poder de conceder un deseo.

Mechikabura:Ya sé cuál será mi deseo. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Mechikabura:En mi condición actual no soy de gran ayuda,pero si deseo volver a mí mejor momento podremos sacar al reino de los demonios de esta sucio dimensión donde nos encerraron.

Todas las esferas salieron volando creando portales donde desaparecieron.

Mechikabura:¿Acaso ya se cumplió mi deseo?. Dijo examinando su estado

Mira:Eso no debía suceder.

Towa:¡Tu! Explícame ahora mismo porque las esferas del dragón desaparecieron es eso portales. Dijo señalando a Dende.

Dende Xeno:Estas esferas al igual que las de la tierra se separan para que sean encontradas,las que cree se esparcieron por diferentes líneas de tiempo,una vez que encuentren las 7 podrán cumplir su deseo.

Mechikabura:Entonces,¿que estamos esperando?,vayamos a por ellas.

Towa:Es cierto, es hora de reclutar demonios para el equipo.

(Nido del tiempo)

Fuera de la habitación del tiempo

Chronoa:¿Cuanto más se tardarán ?. Se preguntó a sí misma.

Chronoa:Ya han pasado 12 horas y aún no salen. Dijo mientras veía su reloj.

En ese momento la puerta se abriría dejando ver a nuestros guerreros con sus ropas rotas y desgarradas.

Chronoa:Hasta que por fin salen. Dijo la kaioshin con sus brazos cruzados.

Trunks Xeno:Una sincera disculpa, no nos percatamos de nuestra tardanza.

Chronoa:Parece que su entrenamiento fue intenso. Dijo mientras observaba sus ropas rotas.

Caulifla:Así es, pero ahora somos abismalmente más fuertes.

Gohan:Estamos listos para salvar las líneas temporales. Dijo con decisión.

Chronoa:¡Esa es la actitud!. Pero primero cambiense atuendo, esas ropas están horribles.

Kale:Pero ya hemos destruido todas nuestras indumentarias,¿De dónde sacaremos nuevos trajes?

Chronoa: Mientras ustedes estaban entrenando,yo me encargue de crear nuevas ropas para ustedes.

Goku Xeno:¡Genial! ¿Dónde están?.

Chronoa:Las guarde en estas cápsulas. Tomen cada uno las suya. Dijo mostrando las cápsulas es su mano.

Todos tomarían su respectivas cápsulas.

Chronoa:Ahora vayan a vestirse y prepárense,porque ya tengo su primera misión.

Todos:¡Sí!

Goku Xeno:Bien, veamos mi atuendo. Dijo abriendo la cápsula.

Goku Xeno:Creo que me queda bien. Dijo terminar de vestirse.

El traje era un dogi color rojo, la cual recubre una camiseta spandex oscura y unos brazaletes y correas azules, sus pantalones poseen esta misma tonalidad, siendo todo esto unido por una cinta de un color cerúleo similar a sus muñequeras y tobilleras.

Goku Xeno:Y parece que trae algo más. Dijo viendo que traiga algo que le producía nostalgia.

Goku Xeno:¿El báculo sagrado?. Goku usaría una cuerda que venía con el báculo y se lo ataría en su espalda.

Goku Xeno: Jeje, estoy listo. Dijo chocando sus puños.

(Con Gohan)

Gohan: Bien, veamos lo que tengo yo. Dijo abriendo su cápsula.

Gohan se terminaría de vestir.

Gohan:Vaya,esto si me agrada. Dijo refiriéndose a su traje.

Su ropa tenía dos partes. La parte de arriba era una camisa azul oscuro con corbata de color rojo y chaleco verde oscuro,todo eso permanece tapado por un abrigo de cuero oscuro.  
La Parte de abajo era un dogi con botas del mismo color, amarillo con tono verdoso.

Gohan:¿Uh?. Dijo al ver que había unos lentes.

Gohan:Supongo que es parte de la indumentaria. Dijo para luego ponerse los Lentes.

(Con Caulifla)

Caulifla:Haber que se supone que me tengo que poner. Dijo abriendo su cápsula.

Caulifla terminaría de ponerse su traje.

Era un traje prácticamente igual al suyo solo que poseía hombreras grises, unos guantes de color negro,y una falda de color azul oscuro y una botas de color azul oscuro

Caulifla:Estoy lista. Dijo chocando los puños

(Nota del autor:  
Me voy a saltear la vestimenta de Trunks Xeno , Bardock Xeno y Kale La vestimenta de Trunks es la misma que la de Gohan solo diferentes color de dogi y no usa lentes Bardock su armadura cambia a un color negro.  
Y Kale va usar la ropa de la personaje NOTE de Dragon Ball heroes

#UsuarioCasualEsMuyFlojo :P)

Chronoa:Bien, antes que todo,solo tengo una regla .

Kale:¿ Y cuál sería esa regla?.

Chronoa:Nada de transformaciones del Super Saiyajin.

Todos:¿¡QUE?!.

Chronoa:Así es.

Goku Xeno:¡Pero así no sería divertido!.

Chronoa:No quiero por ningún motivo cambiar la historia por culpa de alguna transformación que aún no se conoce en ese tiempo. Si se necesita más poder, sólo utilizan los arcillos pottala.

Goku Xeno:Está bien. Dijo con resignación.

Caulifla:Le quitas lo divertido a las cosas,bruja.

Kaioshin:¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE?!. Dijo tratando de golpear a la Saiyajin siendo detenida por Trunks

Trunks Xeno: Tranquilos, con el incremento de nuestros estados bases será suficiente.

Chronoa:Bien, les explicaré sobre las misiones que tendrán que realizar.

¿Que tan fuertes se han vuelto nuestros guerreros?

¿Que serán las misiones que realizarán?.

¿Porque la kaioshin es tan bruja?

Chronoa:¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS BRUJA!?

Rayos, puede romper la cuarta pared D:

¡Descubranlo en próximos episodios! 


	16. Chapter 16

Ni Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super/Heroes me pertenecen y todos los derechos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y Toei animation.

Nota del autor: Buenas gente :D en este capítulo empieza la nueva saga titulada "La patrulla del tiempo vs El reino oscuro" espero y que les sea de su agrado

Capítulo 16:  
¡A por las esferas del dragón oscuras!

(Nido del tiempo)

Chronoa: Según lo que he podido investigar Mira y Towa han secuestrado a Dende para poder manipularlo con su control mental.

Gohan:¡Esos malditos! ¡Jamás les perdonaré que le hayan hecho eso a Dende!. El Saiyajin estaba enfadado por las fechorías de los demonios.

Chronoa:Ahora gracias a eso se crearon esferas del dragón,pero no son las que ustedes conocen.

Goku Xeno:¿Uh? ¿Cómo es eso que no es como las que conocemos?

Chronoa:Estas esferas son oscuras,y además se esparcieron por diferentes líneas temporales cambiando la historia de cada una de ellas.

Caulifla al no tener idea de las esferas del dragón pregunta.

Caulifla:¿Que demonios son las esferas del dragón?

Goku Xeno:¿Uh? ¿Acaso en tu universo no existen esferas del dragón?

Caulifla:Nunca he escuchado sobre esas esferas. La Saiyajin puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Gohan:Las esferas del dragón son 7 esferas mágicas que al reunirlas te pueden conceder hasta 3 deseos.

Caulifla:Creo que ya entiendo.

Goku Xeno:Pero sigo con la duda de quiénes son esos demonio, o porque quieren atacar la líneas de tiempo. El Saiyajin se rascaba la por la confusión.

Chronoa:Hace millones de años los demonios empezaron a hacer desastres por lugar o tiempo que encontraban, es así que muchos poderosos magos decidieron encerrarlos en una dimensión donde no podían hacer más destrozos.

Goku Xeno:¡Ya entiendo! ¿Significa que están intentando usar las esferas para ser libres?

Chronoa:Así es,nuestro deber es frenarlos a toda costa.

?:Pues me temo que que se les hará difícil lograrlo. Un ser parado justo detrás de ellos comentó.

Todos se darían la vuelta presenciando al ser.

Bardock Xeno:¿Quién se supone que eres?

Chronoa:Es Demigra… El dios de los Demonios.

Goku Xeno:¿Que?

Demigra:Un gusto conocerlos,patrulla del tiempo.

Chronoa:¿Que se supone que quieres?

Demigra:Vaya,luego de ser tu compañero en la patrulla del tiempo,aún me desprecias.

Gohan:¿¡Compañero!?

Chronoa:Así es,es alguna vez fue un patrullero del tiempo. La Kaioshin veía con desprecio al dios de los demonios.

Chronoa:Hasta que me traicionó.

Demigra:Lo recuerdas de una manera muy errónea. Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa.

Chronoa:¡Tú trataste de utilizar a Toki Toki para cambiar el tiempo a tu antojo!

Demigra:Y aún sigo con ese plan. El dios de los demonios puso una sonrisa diabólica.

Trunks Xeno:Protegeremos a Toki Toki de malvados como tú. El Semi-Saiyajin le dijo con decisión.

Demigra:Algún día comprobaremos la veracidad de tus palabras,pero por ahora pueden estar tranquilos. Dijo abriendo un portal.

Chronoa:Pensé que eras el dios de los demonios,¿Porque no peleas por tu reino?

Demigra:No vale la pena ese absurdo reino,yo pienso en algo más grande. Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

Trunks Xeno:¡Tenemos que ir por el!. El Semi-Saiyajin estaba a punto de perseguirlo hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

Chronoa:No lo hagas.

Trunks Xeno:¿Eh? ¿Porque?.

Chronoa:Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

Trunks Xeno:Es cierto. Dijo mientras aterriza al suelo.

Chronoa:Bien,les explicaré las misiones. La Kaioshin abrió un plano del tiempo.

Chronoa:La primera esfera se encuentra ubicada en la línea del tiempo número 123,en el combate de Goku y freezer en namek.

Chronoa:Lo haremos por equipos, Goku, Gohan, Bardock y Trunks se encargaran de esta misión,los demás les asignare otra misión. Dijo mientras cerraba su plano.

La Kaioshin del tiempo abrió un portal a la zona de la batalla.

Chronoa:Aquí tienes Trunks,este es el radar del dragón que gentilmente tu madre diseño para nosotros. Dijo entregando el radar que tenía aspecto de muñequera.

Los saiyajines entraron al portal desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Chronoa:Bien,ahora les toca su misión.

Caulifla:¡Que bien!. Dijo emocionada de poder combatir.

Línea del tiempo 123

(Planeta namek)

Lo saiyajines habían llegado a la batalla.

Goku Xeno:Aquí es,mi combate con freezer. Dijo viendo a su yo de otra línea siendo derrotado por freezer que tenía un aspecto más malvado y una esfera incrustada en su pecho.

Gohan:¡La esfera le está dando más poder a freezer!.

Bardock Xeno:¡Es un miserable!

Trunks Xeno:Tendremos que quitársela.

Freezer estaba humillando a un Goku Super Saiyajin que poco podía hacer ante el nuevo poder del villano.

Freezer:Este sea tu fin,simio. Dijo sujetando del cuello a Goku.

Bardock Xeno le daría una patada mandando a volar a freezer.

Bardock Xeno:Nadie va a lastimar a mi hijo. Dijo con una cara seria.

Goku:¿Eh? ¿Quienes son ustedes?. Dijo al ver a todos lo saiyajines delante de él.

Goku Xeno:Vinimos a ayudar. Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Goku:¿Eh? ¿Otro yo?

Goku Xeno:Así es. Dijo riéndose.

Bardock Xeno:Yo me encargaré de ese bastardo de freezer. Dijo volando encontrá del villano.

Bardock le daría la paliza de su vida a Freezer.  
El villano caería de rodillas enfrente del Saiyajin.

Freezer:Tendré que usar mi 100%. El villano del frío aumentó su masa muscular.

Trunks Xeno:No podemos estar más tiempo aquí,terminemos de una vez con esto. Dijo cargando un ataque.

Los dos gokus de líneas diferentes también cargaron su ataque al igual que Gohan.

Toda arrojaron su ataque derrotando al tirano de una vez por todas, y logrando que la esfera se separara de él.

Freezer estaría el suelo derrotado.

Bardock Xeno:Por fin, podré matarte como lo hiciste con mi raza. El Saiyajin estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque.

Trunks Xeno:Ya logramos nuestro objetivo Bardock,no debemos interferir en la historia. El Semi-Saiyajin sujetaba la mano del guerrero.

Bardock Xeno:Está bien. El Saiyajin estaría enfado pero entendía que no podía matar por sí mismo al asesino de su raza.

La esfera iría rodando hasta que alguien conocido la agarra.

Towa:Gracias por hacer el trabajo sucio. Dijo la demonio acompañada por Mira.

Gohan:¡Ustedes!. La expresión de todos pasaso a una seria.

Mira:Nos vemos, Saiyajins. Los demonios se irían con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Goku Xeno: Maldición,ya tiene una esfera. El Saiyajin estaba enojado por lo acontecido.

Trunks Xeno:Aún quedan 6,tenemos posibilidades. El Semi-Saiyajin era muy optimista aún en esta situación.

Gohan:¡Es cierto! ¡Aún podemos detenerlos!.

Trunks Xeno:Si,pero por ahora tendremos que regresar.

Trunks Xeno:Oye Chronoa,por favor abre el portal. Dijo hablando por su radar, que ala vez era un comunicador.

Un portal delante de ellos se abriría.

(Nido del tiempo)

Los saiyajines regresaron sin la esfera que buscaban.

Trunks Xeno:La misión fue un fracaso,pero aún tenemos 6 esferas que encontrar.

Chronoa:Ahora tendremos que centrarnos en la siguiente misión. La Kaioshin vería otro plano del tiempo.

Chronoa:Aquí está, en la línea 865,más exactamente en la batalla entre Gohan y Cell.

Chronoa: Bien,irán Kale, Caulifla, Trunks y el nuevo recluta.

Goku Xeno:¿Nuevo recluta?

?:Así es Kakaroto.

Esa voz la reconocía perfectamente Goku Xeno.

Goku Xeno:¿Vegeta?. El Saiyajin estaba sorprendido de volver a ver a su rival.

Vegeta Xeno:¿Creíste que te dejaría escapar para pelar mientras yo estaba en la tierra? Pues no, insecto.

Trunks Xeno:¿Papá?. El Semi-Saiyajin estaba sorprendido de ver a su padre junto a los patrulleros.

Vegeta Xeno:¿Quienes se suponen que son esas chicas?

Caulifla:Yo soy Caulifla la Saiyajin más fuerte que existe,y ella es mi protegida Kale. Dijo la Saiyajin dando un paso al frente.

Vegeta Xeno:¿Saiyajins? ¿Cómo es posible?. El príncipe estaba impactado con lo dicho por la Saiyajin.

Gohan:Ellas son de otro universo.

Vegeta Xeno:¿Otro universo?

Gohan:Si,así es.

Caulifla:¿Y quién se supone que eres tú, anciano?

Vegeta Xeno:¡Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyayins,pequeña mocosa! El Saiyajin tenía una vena en la frente por la falta de respeto hacia su persona.

Caulifla:¡Serás príncipe,pero de los imbéciles! Dijo la Saiyajin provocando a Vegeta.

Vegeta Xeno:¿¡Que dijiste mocosa maleducada?! El príncipe estaba apunto de explotar de la furia que tenía.

Trunks Xeno: Tranquilos,tranquilos. Hemos venido a salvar el tiempo,no para pelear. Dijo el Semi-Saiyajin separando a los saiyajins.

Caulifla le sacaría la lengua a Vegeta.

Vegeta Xeno solo cruzaría los brazos y miraría a otro lado.

Vegeta Xeno:Bueno ya envíenme a esa misión que tanto hablaron.

Chronoa:¡Espera! Estaba pensando de crear un baile sobre de la patrulla. La empezaria Kaioshin extrañas pasos.

Vegeta Xeno/Caulifla:Que ridículo.

Chronoa:¡QUE GROSEROS!. Dijo enfadada por el compartimento de lo saiyajines.

Gohan/Trunks Xeno:Me disculpó por su comportamiento.

Chronoa:Tu papá y tu novia son muy groseros. Les dijo la Kaioshin a Gohan y Trunks.

Gohan:¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!. El Semi-Saiyajin estaba rojo como un tomate.

Caulifla:¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO!. La Saiyajin estaría enojada y a la vez sonrojada por lo dicho por la Kaioshin.

Chronoa:Ay si como no,se nota que se gustan. La Kaioshin se burlaba de los dos Saiyajins.

Goku Xeno:Jaja ¡eso es cierto!.

Gohan:¡Papá!. El Semi-Saiyajin estaba totalmente rojo y avergonzado de que hasta su propio padre se burle.

Vegeta Xeno:Ya dejen de hablar estupideces. El príncipe de los saiyajins estaría de brazo cruzados y su típica mirada de pocos amigos.

Chronoa:Bien,vayan a por la esfera. Dijo abriendo el portal.

Línea de tiempo N° 865

(Planeta tierra)

Cell habría derrotado a todos los guerreros Z y tendría a Gohan sujetado del cuello.

Cell:Es tu final. Tendría cargado un ataque listo para fulminar al joven Semi-Sayajin.

Caulifla aparecería dándole una patada que enviaría al Bio-androide a estrellarse contra las montañas.

Caulifla:¿Que tal si te enfrentas conmigo?. La Saiyajin estaba totalmente confiada de sí misma.

Los saiyajines aterrizaron detrás de la Saiyajin observando su encuentro.

Vegeta Xeno: ¡Pequeña engreída,se suponía que yo iba a enfrentar a Cell!

Caulifla:Lo siento,yo lo ví primera. La Saiyajin le sacaría la lengua al príncipe de lo saiyajins.

Vegeta Xeno:Mocosa malcriada. Dijo el Saiyajin casi estallando en furia.

Trunks Xeno:Tu hermana sí que le gustan las batallas. El Semi-Saiyajin le hablaría a Kale.

Kale:Supongo que si. Dijo tímidamente.

Kale:Desde que Gohan llegó a nuestro planeta Caulifla no ha pensado en otra cosa que no sea entrenar y ser más fuerte.

Trunks Xeno:Ya veo. Dijo colocando la mano en el mentón.

*Mente de Trunks*:Me recuerda al señor Goku. El siempre entrena para superarse.

Trunks Xeno dejaría esos pensamientos centrarse en el combate.

Caulifla estaría acabando con Cell sin darle respiro para que esté pudiera moverse.  
La Saiyajin de una patada enviaría al Bio-androide contra el firme y duro suelo.

Caulifla:Mis nuevos poderes son impresionantes. La Saiyajin sonreía por su nuevo poder.

Caulifla: Bien,es hora de derrotare de una vez por todas. Dijo cargando un ataque.

En ese momento apareció un individuo con un gigante Masó atacando por detrás a la Saiyajin enviándola a estrellarse entre algunas rocas.

?: Lo siento,pero esa esfera es mía. El ser puso una sonrisa diabólica.

?: Toma la esfera y vámonos de aquí. Dijo su acompañante.

Vegeta Xeno:¿Quienes son eso sujetos?.

Trunks Xeno: Son demonios, seguramente son secuaces de Towa.

Vegeta Xeno:Que estamos esperando,a por ellos. Dijo volando tras los demonios.

Trunks Xeno iría detrás de su padre, mientras Kale iría a ver el estado de Caulifla.

Kale:¿Caulifla,te encuentras bien? Dijo mientras verifica el estado de la Saiyajin.

Caulifla:S-si, ese desgraciado me tomó por sorpresa. Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Caulifla:Pero ahora me las pagará. La Saiyajin iría volando mientras Kale la seguía de cerca.

¿Quienes serán estos nuevos secuaces?

¿Podrán nuestros patrulleros del tiempo vencerlos?

¡Descubre esto y muchos más en próximos episodios! 


End file.
